The Seer Ashikabi
by Sangai-Havoc
Summary: The Sekirei Plan will meet a few problems when a teenager starts drawing the future without realizing it, follow Kichi, OC as he tries to understand his power and how he can use it to protect his friends, AU, OCxharem, MInatoxharem. First Story on here. Currently on Hiatus till inspiration comes back
1. The Boy Who Draws

Chapter 1: The Boy Who Draws

The brown spiky haired, sixteen year old, five foot six tall, boy was sitting up in his hospital bed having come back from his rehabilitation session so he could learn to walk again, about an hour ago, progress was considered shaky as he didn't seem to have much of a purpose to get better for anyone, no family left as far as he and the hospital knew of. He was currently drawing in a sketchpad which sat on a borrowed angled table, brought in by one of the nurses so he could draw easier, this being the only thing he really did aside from listening to his IPod which he also had the headphones in his ears at the moment.

If any of the nurses came in to check on him, they'd most probably notice the glazed look in his emerald green eyes while he drew a young woman with two ponytails, one at the back and the other on the side of her head, a cheery smile on her face and a large veil of cloth around her and making up her clothes.

Most nurses would've assumed he'd seen her at some point due to his well known photographic memory but they would be wrong, as far as he knew he'd never seen her at all or even created her himself and this would just be one of his strange instinctual drawings, the previous one being of a sleepy faced buxom young woman with scruffy short hair, who was wearing a kimono with chains around the top of it, a black sash around her waist and a strange tattoo on her forehead of a ying-yang sign with a small bird above it.

His body relaxed as he came out of his odd trance just as the nurse came in to bring him lunch, smiling at the teenager as she rolled in the tray, the boy taking a headphone bud out as she spoke "Oh…What are you drawing this time, Kichi-kun?"

"Just another random person…" Kichi spoke quietly as he pushed the table horizontally, moving his sketchpad to the side as he lay the mechanical pencil on top of it as the tray of food was placed before him with a spoon, as he looked over the simple bowl of rice and soup set before him before starting to slowly eat.

The nurse sighed as she watched the shy and quiet boy eat she wished that he could find a reason to get better faster after surviving the ordeal that cost him both his parents and nearly lost him his own life as well but he didn't seem to connect with any of the other patients after befriending a similarly aged girl called Chiho who died to her fatal illness a few weeks later and some of the other kids calling him the cursed boy from it.

She tried to give him a bright smile as he finished, putting the tray back onto her trolley as she watched Kichi collect his sketchpad, drawing things and IPod placing them in a satchel bag before he slowly removed the sheets covering his legs to show himself being dressed in white hospital pyjamas and swung his legs over the side before putting them into his slippers.

Placing the bag's strap over his head and right arm, letting it rest on his left shoulder as he accepted the pair of crutches from the nurse before pushing himself onto his feet, the doctors deciding that it was the best way to get the boy moving about as he performed his usual routine like clockwork hobbling his way up to the roof before moving out of view from the door to the side, taking a his usual shady seat as he rested the crutches next to the wall by him before pulling his sketch pad out again along with the mechanical pencil.

He turned his gaze to his city wide view of Tokyo, sighing depressingly as he looked down at the strange woman he'd just drawn beforehand wondering what was going on with him as he quietly spoke the name that instantly came to mind "Uzume…"

….

Uzume was currently exploring the city as she felt the shiver run down her spine, landing on a rooftop about a block from a hospital in the west of Tokyo, looking around curious as she wondered what had caused it, shrugging off the feeling as nothing she looked around trying to where she should explore next as she felt curious about the hospital.

'Should I or shouldn't I?' She thought to herself as she gazed over to it again, her eyes seeming to zoom in to the lone figure sitting there and the feeling of immense sadness coming from him just by how he was sitting there, focused on what he was looking at.

She quickly gave into her curiosity as she roofhopped over to the hospital, landing on the fire escape exit on the roof as she barely heard him speak "Uzume…"

Her eyes widened almost in surprise as she looked over the side above him to see what he was looking at, figuring that him speaking her name was just a coincidence then anything else. When she looked down at his sketchpad her eyes widened again as she quickly raised a hand to muffle her gasp of surprise as she realised she was looking at a picture of herself

'How…?' She thought to herself 'He's never seen me before so it can't be that…maybe he's….no it probably just a coincidence that's all'

She didn't want to believe that he'd picked up on some sort of destined connection between them before she could've as the Sekirei was suppose to find there Ashikabi not there Ashikabi knowing who they were linked to as she watched him turn back a page and was surprised to see the Scrap Number, Akitsu, staring out of the page as she watched the brown haired teenage boy sigh depressed as he moved to a clean page before looking skyward there gazes locking as he looked back at his sketchpad in surprise, Uzume looking sheepishly back at him as she didn't want to be found by the boy as she sighed and hopped down from the roof next to him, noticing the crutches against the wall as she smiled at him friendly

"Hey…" She spoke trying to act casually with him as he gave a small nod, pulling a headphone from his right ear as he started to sketch an idea, Uzume smile waning slightly as she asked "So…What are you doing up here?"

"Drawing…The nurses say I need some fresh air so I come up here" Kichi spoke before mumbling as an afterthought "…not like anyone visits me"

Uzume picked up on the last part looking sadly at him as she spoke "Why doesn't your family come and visit?"

"I've got no family left…" Kichi retorted instantly sadness dripping from his words, Uzume cringing at his instant answer as if he was use to being asked that question by people, deciding to sit down next to him, she found herself curious of what he was drawing as she decided to introduce herself "I'm Uzume…"

"I know…" Kichi replied as he added "I'm Kichirou…but most call me Kichi"

'Of course he knows, he's drawn you even before either of you knew the other…and in your Sekirei clothes as well' part of her mind retorted as she spoke "Nice to meet you Kichi…So how long have you been in hospital for?"

"Three years…Two broken legs, a broken right arm and three cracked ribs…currently trying to relearn to walk" Kichi answered, not paying attention to the cringe from the Sekirei next to him as he rattled off his list of injures like they were nothing to him.

"How'd it happen?" Uzume asked

"Airplane accident…Only survivor of it" He answered with a depressed sigh putting down the sketch pad to show a basic outline of Izumo Inn.

"How'd you come up with that?" Uzume asked curious, Kichi taking a moment to word it properly before speaking "Some times I just draw and images come to me…like your picture and that sleepy looking woman's one…I've never met or consciously came up with them and I just drew them like I new every proportion"

"Oh…." She spoke in a teasing tone as she lean a bit more towards him "So you know my three sizes then…hmm?"

Kichi blushed at that comment as he turned his gaze to the floor "I don't think so…"

"Shall we test it?" She asked in the same teasing tone, subconsciously noticing that he looked quite cute when he blushed as she asked "Let's start with how tall you think I am?"

Kichi pondered the question as he cast his eye up and down her figure, blushing more as she winked at him "Erm…five foot…five I'd say considering I'm five foot six"

"Oh very good" Uzume smiled, clapping her hands as she decided her next question "How about my waist size?"

"57…"Kichi replied instantly as if he was expecting the question, clutching at his forehead as a headache started to throb, Uzume noticing it as she spoke concerned "Are you alright…?"

"I will be…just hurting a little" Kichi replied, sounding a bit more relaxed around her as he rubbed his temples for a moment as Uzume asked "You sure?"

"Yeah, Oneechan…" Kichi replied offhandedly as the pain faded, glancing at the brown haired young woman who was staring confused at him as she asked "Why'd you call me that?"

"Just felt right…I'll stop it if you don't like it" Kichi replied

"Nah…I'd like to be your Oniichan if you want…" She blushed slightly as she started to babble on "I mean…I…"

Kichi gave a quiet noticeable laugh as she blushed a bit more as he spoke "It's okay…Oneechan…Could you help me up?"

"Alright, Kichi-kun" Uzume replied, waiting for the boy to pack his things away before helping him onto his feet, Kichi leaning heavily on her as he reached out to grab one of his crutches, the Veil Sekirei moving to hold the boy around the waist as he grabbed them both, turning to face the young woman he'd met as he supported himself on them.

"Thank you, Oneechan" Kichi spoke, a barely there smile on his face as he added "I've got to go now for my next rehabilitation session…"

"Alright, Kichi-kun…I'll come back tomorrow…Alright" Uzume spoke with a smile as Kichi nodded "I'd like that…"

Uzume waved at him as she jumped off the roof starting to head back to the Inn as she wondered over the boy, who now made his way down the stairs back to his room before the nurse would arrive, his heart feeling less burdened from the friendly young woman he'd just met, not thinking over how he'd pictured her perfectly before ever meeting her.

Author's Notes

First time posting anything on here so I'm hoping that its a good read so far and interesting and aside from Uzume and Akitsu I'm not sure who else to have as his Sekirei so suggestions and ideas are welcome as well as reviews.

Next Chapter: Izumo Inn.

Hopefully shouldn't take to long to finish ^^.


	2. Izumo Inn

Chapter 2 - Izumo Inn

Uzume was still smiling as she walked into the inn, her earlier good deed with the brown haired teenager making her glad she'd followed her curiosity, as she called out "I'm back"

She took off her shoes as she walked by the living room, peering in to see her landlady, Miya, sitting there watching television with a cup of tea as she looked over to her "You seem happier Uzume…did anything happen while you were out?"

"Oh…" She replied, not realising her change in mood had been obvious as she continued "I met this nice boy today…"

"Oh…" Miya spoke with a knowing smile as Uzume blushed slightly "Not like that…I mean he was all depressed and lonely and I made him happier just by being friendly with him…"

"That's nice…"Miya spoke with a smile as Uzume put her hand on her chin as she continued "Strange thing was…he'd already drawn what I looked like before we even met…"

"Maybe it was fate you met him then…" Miya asked curious, as Uzume nodded at the idea as Kagari came down the stairs "What was fate?"

"Oh…This boy I met today had drawn what I looked like before we met and I've never seen him before" Uzume answered

"Maybe he saw you before during one of your exploration trips" Kagari asked shrugging his shoulders, unable to think of a better reason.

"Not likely, he's been in the hospital for three years and that was my first trip over to the West side of the city" Uzume replied, noticing both looking surprised at him upon hearing that.

"Do you think…?" Miya asked as Uzume shook her head "I'm not sure…yet…"

"You're going to see him again?" Kagari asked curious, raising an eyebrow to the brunette.

"Yeah…He currently trying to relearn to walk…and he hasn't got a family and…" Uzume rattled off as Miya giggled "I would say you're already reacting to him on some level…"

Uzume blushed at that comment as Kagari smirked "So does this boy have a name?"

"Kichirou…" Uzume stated, slightly embarrassed, having stopped herself from calling him Kichi in front of her friends as she added "I just want to give him the strength to get better"

"That's a very good sentiment, Uzume" Miya spoke as Uzume started to head upstairs "I'm going to talk to Matsu…"

"Oh…looking to find out more about your little boyfriend?" Kagari teased, Uzume blushing slightly as she retorted "No…I just want to find out what the doctors are planning to do with him after he's better…and he drew another Sekirei… The Scrap Number…"

"Wait…He drew the Scrap Number…how…what does that mean?" Kagari asked surprised

"I'm hopefully going to find out…" Uzume replied with a sigh as she started towards the hidden room of the number two Sekirei, knocking on the false wall as she called "Matsu! I need you to do something for me"

The door turned slightly as the redhead peered around it with a curious look "Oh…?"

"I want you to look up some information for me" Uzume asked, Matsu looking curiously at her before asking "Why…some guy caught your curiosity?"

Uzume blushed slightly at that comment, looking away as Matsu giggled "Alright then…"

Matsu moved back into the computer filled room, Uzume following her as she closed the door behind her as both sat down near the screens, the redhead pulling the keyboard to her.

"Alright... so what's this guy's name?" Matsu asked, stretching her fingers in front of her.

"Kichirou…and he's currently in Tokyo West Hospital" Uzume answered.

"Ok…not the hardest thing I've had to do" Matsu replied as she set to work, Uzume watching as Matsu hacked into the hospital files before starting her search for a Kichirou amongst them which she found in a few seconds, opening it up to show the skinny brown haired boy's sad mug shot.

"That's him…" Uzume spoke, Matsu smiling as she appraised the picture before retorting "Kichirou Tendo…he does look cute…although could do with a bit of meat on him"

"Matsu... just look for what they're planning to do once he's better" Uzume sighed, with hints of a blush on her cheeks as Matsu skim read the file for a few seconds before speaking "They're planning to send him to an orphanage in the south of Tokyo…rough place from what I can find…Wow, he is a lucky guy"

Matsu pointed at the part about the cause for his injuries, Uzume's eyes widening in shock, even if he'd told her what caused it, as she read aloud "Patient was involved in an airplane crash, being one of three survivors from it, the other two later passing in surgery to fix internal injuries, mother of patient deceased from same crash…"

She felt sad for the boy, being able to survive a dangerous crash that his mother didn't, being left alone with no family at all and then not having any visitors for three years.

"Maybe you should ask Miya to let him stay here… if you're worried about him, so much" Matsu spoke noticing her friend's discomfort, a blush appearing on the brunette, as the orange haired young woman's smile turned teasing "I'm sure she'll let your cute little Ashikabi stay here…"

"He's not my Ashikabi…" Uzume retorted blushing furiously as Matsu laughed as she added "…yet…and if what you said about him drawing the Scrap number then he may be involved with her as well"

"Maybe…Thanks Matsu" Uzume spoke before leaving the technical Sekirei to continue looking over the data in front of her, her eyes widening as she found the names of his parents being one Yuki and Judai Tendo being divorced.

"Where have I seen that name before…?" She spoke aloud to herself as she started to sift through MBI data in search of the names, her eyes widening as she looked over the data to do with the Scrapped Number's adjustments seeing one Judai Tendo being listed under as her temporary Tuner.

"Hmm…Interesting…so Kichirou's dad was the one to pre-winged her…maybe…" She thought curiously, her mind starting to wander onto different ideas and theories, as she searched for the father, finding that he had just disappeared, which most probably meant that he had been killed for his mistake by MBI.

...

Akitsu looked around as she found herself surrounded in darkness, her calm look not showing the known confusion that was underneath the skin as she turned back to look forward, finding an eight year old boy with spiky brown hair, his head turned down to keep his eyes hidden from view as he floated in front of her. He was dressed in a baggy purple jumper with a black short sleeved shirt on top of it, buttons undone, and a pair of baggy black jeans which covered his shoes.

"Who are you?" Akitsu asked, expecting an answer from the boy as he spoke apologetically "I'm sorry…Akitsu-san…I'm so sorry"

She looked confused at him, wondering why was this unknown boy saying that to her as she decided to ask "Why?"

The brunette raised his head slowly so one of his turquoise eyes came into view as a childishly drawn picture in crayons came into view behind him, showing herself kissing a brown haired teenager as he spoke "If Papa never saw that picture…He wouldn't have insisted on becoming your temporary Tuner when your real one became ill"

"What do you mean?" Akitsu asked curiously, wondering how he knew about her as well, as she moved towards him as he looked at the ground again "He…assumed that the teenager was me…or at least what I wanted to happen in the future…having told me about some of his work"

He paused as he tried to decide how to explain the path she was on now as he continued "…and because of him doing that…we're now linked together…"

"Linked?" Akitsu spoke confused more then anything as everything faded into darkness again as his voice spoke all around her "I can't say any more…otherwise things will change too much…but I can say…The green girl and the wild flame are the key…"

She blinked in confusion, only to find herself staring at the ceiling of her room in a cold sweat as she thought over the still fresh dream in her mind as she glanced up at the window to see the first cracks of sunlight coming through the blind as she mumbled to herself "The green girl and the wild flame…who are they?"

...

Uzume smiled as she walked next to a hobbling Kichi who was still using the crutches as they headed towards a nearby park, his satchel bag on his shoulder as he looked around all the greenery, it had been three days since there first meeting and Uzume had continued to visit the boy everyday and today she had managed to get the nurses to let her take him out into the park, although given strict instructions to not let him do a lot of walking without the crutches as his legs weren't strong enough to cope with his weight, even after all the stuff they'd got him to do to try and strengthen those muscles.

"I'm glad you managed to talk them to let me out Oneechan" Kichi spoke with a gentle smile, Uzume smiling happily as she watched him approached a nearby wooden bench taking a seat on it as he set his crutches on his right side.

"Well that view from the roof isn't going to help your imagination is it now?" Uzume spoke as she took a seat next to him as he retrieved his sketchpad as he started to look around for an idea as Uzume looked at what his last drawing was which showed a young man, dressed in a t-shirt and some jeans crashed on the ground underneath a young woman dressed in a gi top and a short skirt, a sash around her waist tied into a large bow behind her. There was a tree behind them and from the leaves covering the two she would've guessed that both had fallen out of it.

"Who are they?" Uzume asked, Kichi glancing at his companion before looking down at his own work as he shrugged "Don't know…just came to me like the others pictures…"

"Don't worry about it then, Kichi-kun" Uzume replied, giving the boy a friendly squeeze as she smiled at seeing him blush.

"Okay…Oneechan" Kichi replied as he found his inspiration in the form of a small bird's nest up in one of the trees nearby a small white bird tending to caring for its chick as he spoke softly "I think I've found my inspiration…"

He pointed at the nest just as another bird came into land with some food both starting to care for the chick, Uzume smiling at the gently image as she found her cheeks heating up, Kichi not noticing as he started to sketch out the picture.

...

Akitsu looked calm as she continued to chase after a orange haired unwinged Sekirei, Mitsuha running next to her as they started to move past the park in the west side of the city, the beige-head woman, giving a momentary glance at the greenery of it all, her gaze lingering on a pair of brunettes who seemed to be close, enjoying each other's company as the young woman hugging the boy.

The commonly called 'Scrap Number' noticing something familiar about the teenage boy which seemed to bring back bad memories of the drunken scientist, and the dream she'd had last night, who'd been looking after her, he'd been depressed over being left by his wife and taking his son away, while her Tuner had been ill but another part of her couldn't help but feel slightly sorry for him as her thoughts was drawn back to her current mission.

"Hey, Scrap! What the hell are you doing?" Mitsuha shouted, Akitsu's head jerking back as she quickly attempted to catch up on her ally, deciding to file the idea of finding why such emotions were welling up inside her next chance she saw him.

...

Author Notes

Well here's the second chapter and starting to bring in Akitsu although I rewrote a fair chunk of it after I decided that her getting drawn to the area wasn't going to really cut it in here as I used it with Uzume.

^^; Also I never really intended that Kichirou would be disabled but considering it makes things interesting for all involved I'll be keeping the idea that his legs can't really handle his own weight.

Next chapter should be soon once I've checked through it and tweaked it and will see his arrival at the Inn.

Keep ideas for his Sekirei team coming in cause I really not sure on the matter (although Karasuba will probably start hunting him down once his skill is well known)


	3. Freedom

Chapter 3 – Freedom

The next week passed quickly, Uzume happily continuing her visits to Kichi often coming in to see his rehab sessions as he learnt to walk again, smiling happily at how he managed to improve so much in a short time surprising the doctors who applauded the young woman's appearance as being the driving force for Kichi wanting to get better. She'd stay for lunch and the pair would chat over random things, Kichi showing her a few other pictures, none being as surprising as when she first saw that he'd drew her, although she was quite surprised when his prediction of Minato's and Musubi's arrival, crashed under a tree in the garden, a couple of days after she'd seen the picture, which started her and Matsu's thinking that Kichi had some manner of prediction skill with some of his drawings.

She was currently watching him work through one of these sessions as he slowly and hesitantly walked between the two support rails, his hands up ready to grab them if he slipped at all as he managed to make the six feet path without having to use them, his face slightly pained from the slight ache in his legs as he finally gripped onto the rails for support.

The doctor looking impressed as he scribbled down notes on the patient's chart with a happy smile at his improved progress which to the teenager seemed more pain control then anything else as he could fall over at anytime if he didn't block the aching out.

"Well Kichi…I'd happily let you out tomorrow if you had a guardian to help you…with crutches of course" The doctor spoke almost giving Uzume an asking look as he continued "With where they plan on letting you go to it would be safer to keep you here till you've fully recovered your balance and everything"

"Oh…Ok then Doctor" Kichi replied with a nod as he shakily moved towards Uzume, on his own two feet, who took his arm to support him as they both started to walk back to Kichi's room, the pair having become closer over the time as she helped him sit down on the hospital bed before mentioning an idea "How about you come live with me tomorrow considering the doctors don't mind releasing you then?"

"You'd really want me to live with you, Uzume…" Kichi replied, slightly surprised although it sounded like the sort of thing she'd do considering she'd turned up one day in cosplay as one of sailor moon, which had caused a surprised blushing look and some blood loss for the boy and had triggered her using different costumes to joke and tease around with him, luckily today she was in a t-shirt and some jeans.

"Of course…You'd love it, Kichi-kun and I'm pretty sure Miya would love to meet you" Uzume spoke with a friendly smile as Kichi blushed scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

"If Miya-san and you don't mind then…I'd love to" Kichi replied with a small smile as Uzume felt her heart beat harder, knowing for sure that the boy in front of her was her Ashikabi, yet hesitant of getting winged by the boy who'd lost half of his teenage years in this hospital, to only get out to be pulled into the Sekirei Plan, as she hugged him tightly to her chest, managing to contain most of the wanting to be winged right then.

"That's great, Kichi-kun" Uzume spoke happily, pulling the boy back to avoid suffocating him as she looked deeply into his green eyes, Kichi blushing as he turned his gaze to the bed.

"Thank you for everything, Uzume…I promise not to leave you alone… alright?" Kichi spoke happily, missing Uzume's face turn a deeper red as he almost seemed to have read her mind as Uzume asked in a slightly quiet voice "Really, Kichi-kun?"

"Of course…I'd still be struggling if I hadn't met you" Kichi answered instantly blushing more as he hugged her, resting his head on her shoulder as he decided to admit "I had no one to get better for before we met…"

"You're so cute, Kichi-kun" Uzume spoke as she decided on what she had to do now as he released her from the gentle hug, Uzume standing up quickly as she spoke "I better go get things ready for you tomorrow alright?"

"Ok, Uzume…" Kichi smiled as Uzume put her hand on her chin as she looked over him "I should get you some clothes as well…can't have to going about in pyjamas"

Uzume's mind started to come up with outfits for the boy who sweatdropped at the almost dream like expression on her face as he waved his hand in front of her face "Uzume…?"

Uzume broke out of her thoughts as Kichi spoke "What is it, Kichi-kun?"

"Can you just get me a baggy jumper and some baggy jeans" Kichi asked, nervous of what people would made of his skinny appearance as Uzume smiled understandingly "Alright…I understand, Kichi-kun, you're still a little nervous about your body, right?…anyway I'll see you tomorrow and I'll bring the clothes with me"

"Alright Uzume, I'll see you tomorrow" Kichi called as Uzume left the room finding the doctor smiling at her, both continuing down the corridor as he spoke "He's really taken to you, Uzume-san and I'm glad you want to look after him after all he's been through"

"He deserves all the good luck he can get" Uzume spoke with a sad smile as the doctor nodded before adding "I'll get all the paperwork sorted for you to discharge him tomorrow"

"Thank you" Uzume spoke as she headed out of the hospital, looking at the sunny sky as she happily started to hum to herself as she headed back to the Inn before starting to skip her way back to the Inn, taking off her shoes as she called out to the other residents "I'm back"

"You're back early, Uzume, just in time for lunch as well" Miya spoke as Uzume entered the kitchen as she spoke almost giddy "Miya…They're going to release Kichi-kun tomorrow so…I was wondering…"

"Yes…He can stay here…" Miya spoke with a smile; she knew that the Veil Sekirei was going to ask as the young woman had kept them up to date with Kichi's progress, as Uzume blushed as the lilac haired woman continued "He can stay in your room…as long as you don't act inappropriate with him…"

"I've not even let him wing me yet…" Uzume retorted with a blush, wondering what made her landlady think she'd try anything like that with him.

"Oh…so when will you tell him?" Miya spoke curious of the Veil Sekirei hesitance to be winged by him Uzume replied "I'm not sure…Probably tomorrow"

"Has he drawn anything else that might count as a prediction yet?" She asked curious as Uzume thought about it for a moment recalling what pictures she remembered.

"I think he drew another Sekirei who was holding a spear with me and it looked like it was the middle of a fight" Uzume admitted, judging from the fact the picture had them back to back, respective weapons at the ready and there clothes slightly ripped.

"Interesting…" Miya spoke curious if the picture would come true as Uzume got back to the task at hand "Anyway…I'm going to go out clothes shopping for Kichi-kun later so he'll be able to come home tomorrow"

"Alright then…I'll come along with you, considering Kagari is upstairs" Miya spoke with a smile.

"You don't have to Miya…" Uzume replied as the demonic mask appeared behind the landlady's head "Oh I insist, Kichi-kun will need a lot of things…and you'll need some sleepwear as well if I'm to allow you two to share a room without corrupting the young man"

Uzume blushed at that, while still being scared of her landlady, quickly submitting to her will as she agreed to it, the mask disappearing as the lilac haired woman smiled "Has he made any requests?"

"He just wants something baggy to hide his skinniness" Uzume replied as the front door opened as Musubi called in "I'm back, Miya-san"

"Hello Musubi-san" Both residents called as the innocent young woman walked in easily carrying the large bags of groceries in her hands.

"Hi Uzume-san" Musubi greeted as she walked into the kitchen starting to pack away the large amount of stuff as Miya spoke to the fist type Sekirei "We'll be having another resident tomorrow, Musubi-san"

"Really…? Who is it?" Musubi asked with innocent curiousness as Miya glanced over to Uzume as she spoke "Its Uzume's Ashikabi…"

"Uzume's found her Ashikabi? Wow…What are they like?" Musubi asked before adding in a naïve tone "I hope there's kind like Minato-sama, Uzume deserves to find a nice one…"

"Oh he's nice from what Uzume-san has told me" Miya added as Uzume blushed deeper as she reiterated her earlier comment "I've not asked him to wing me yet…but he'd said he wouldn't leave me…"

"Oh that's a guaranteed winging from him then…" Miya spoke clapping her hands cheerfully before her as Musubi looked at her with cutesy eyes as she spoke "Wow…"

...

The shopping trip to collect things for Kichi turned out to be an odd event, Miya going against Uzume's choices of modest sleepwear, Miya deciding, with the help of her usual argument winning demonic mask, on a pair of pink pyjamas for Uzume which had a button up shirt, to be allowed to sleep in the same room as Kichi, while they got the boy three sets of similar pyjamas although a dark blue, which were only slightly baggy to avoid accidents in case he tripped up, while moving around, along with his normal clothes being slightly bigger then he needed to hide his frame easier, collecting other essentials at the same time.

...

Kichi smiled as he woke up for his last time in the same room, having stayed in the same hospital for three years, as he slowly picked himself up to go to the toilet, using the wall as support as he walked to and from the room. Once he had had his toilet break he started to pack his sketchpad and IPod and laptop into the satchel bag which easily held them as a blond haired female nurse walked in with a happy smile, bringing with her breakfast.

"A little birdie told me you're getting out of here today with that beautiful young woman that keeps visiting you…Your girlfriend perhaps?" She spoke amused as Kichi blushed at her comment as he shook his head as he thought 'I wish…'

"So when are you planning to ask her?" the nurse asked with a knowing smile, she'd seen the pair together and figured they would be a cute couple as she watched Kichi's blush deepen as he looked at the floor, giggling as she set the bowl of cereal onto his table, which he started to work his way through it before drinking the glass of orange juice.

"I'm sure she'll be happy to accept it, when you ask her" the nurse replied with a friendly smile, taking the empty bowl and glass once he'd done about to leave him to wait just as a knock on the door causing him to turn to see Uzume walking into the room.

"Hey Kichi-kun" Uzume greeted happily, holding a bag with his clothes in as she walked over to his bed sitting down next to him, the nurse giving him a smile as she closed the door behind her, Uzume feeling her cheeks redden and her heartbeat quicken as she turned to see Kichi blushing, nervously glancing at her from the corner of his eye as she finally settled on her choice.

"Kichi-kun, would you become… my Ashikabi?" Uzume asked nervously as she turned towards him as she added "…The one that's most important to me…?"

Kichi blushed crimson as he smiled, speaking without thinking "Of Course"

Uzume giggled as Kichi turned his gaze to the floor, his face threatening to burst with the amount of blood rushing to it, Uzume gently cupping his cheek and slowly turned his face to look back at hers as she moved into kiss her Ashikabi deeply, both enjoying the warmth as her Sekirei crest glowed behind her, the large clothe like wings glowed from out of it lasting for only a moment before the pair parted.

Uzume gazing lovingly into the teenager's eyes as she spoke softly "Now and forever…My Ashikabi"

They stayed like that for a few moments before she remembered that she had to fill in some forms so he could be released, giving him a playful kiss on the nose as she stood up "I'm going to do those forms so we can go"

"Alright, Uzume-chan" Kichi replied, blushing which Uzume copied as she smiled, liking how her name rolled off his tongue with the added chan as she spoke "I'll wait outside for you when your done"

Kichi nodded as she left the room before turning his attention to the bag of clothes that sat next to him. Quickly changing into a black pair of baggy jeans, black sneakers and a baggy blue jumper before pulling on the white short sleeved shirt, leaving it open, he grabbed his satchel bag and the empty bag as he looked around the room to make sure he'd not left anything before using his crutches to head into the hall where Uzume would be waiting for him.

"Uzume-chan…?" Kichi asked, Uzume smiling at him a slight blush on her cheeks as she appraised his appearance before speaking "Looking good Kichi-kun"

Kichi blushed as he noticed the Veil Sekirei holding onto the handles of a wheelchair, seeing his confused look she answered "The doctors said that it would be better to use this to help you get home 'cause its in the north of the city"

Kichi nodded, understanding what she meant, moving to sit down in it before handing the crutches to the brunette behind him who attached them to the back of the chair on two clips which could hold them.

"Let's get going then" Uzume spoke with a smile as she pushed Kichi as she spoke up "I've got some things to explain to you Kichi-kun on the way back"

"Ok then, Uzume-chan" Kichi replied as they left the front exit, a security camera focusing on the pair as they started in the direction of the Inn.

...

Author's Notes

Well now he's in the Plan and they're heading to the Inn, think I may have got Miya in touch with her motherly side with how she insisted in helping Uzume so maybe that'll show more in the later chapters.

Oh, have managed to decide that Kichirou's full Sekirei team will be 6 or 7 strong and the next chapter will include lead up to the green girl event with him getting settled and Nanami making her first appearance.


	4. Welcome Home

Chapter 4 – Welcome Home

"The Scrap seems… distracted" Mutsu spoke as he looked out the window of the limo they sat in, Hayato Mikogami sitting next to him just looked out the window as he watched a brown haired young woman push a wheelchair which had a brown haired teenage boy in it, both looking close as they chatted and laughed along.

"Really?" Hayato asked turning his curious gaze to his Sekirei who nodded to himself "Nothing majorly noticeable…a bit of spacing out…if she was an unwinged Sekirei I'd say she was reacting to someone"

"…but she's not so…someone's got to her" Hayato added before biting his thumb as he looked at the floor, thinking over what to do about Akitsu, she was a powerful Sekirei even if she couldn't be winged and afraid of being thrown away which meant she would obediently follow orders.

...

By the time Kichi and Uzume had reached the inn, Uzume had explained what he needed to know about the Sekirei plan along with the basics on the inn, so he knew what to expect once he entered, Miya opening the door to greet them "Hello Uzume…I take this is Kichirou"

Kichi smiled as he nodded, following Uzume's example of taking off his shoes before getting out of the wheelchair and grabbing his crutches as he stepped inside to meet the other tenants he knew about.

"Everyone, this is Kichirou Tendo" Uzume spoke, putting her arm around Kichi's shoulders comfortingly while the grey haired young man gave the teenager a friendly smile, appraising his appearance slightly as he introduced himself "I'm Kagari…It's nice to meet you Kichirou-kun"

Kichi scratching the back of his head, embarrassed as the only times he was called his full name was if he was in trouble with someone, as he replied "Kagari-san, please just call me Kichi…I'm use to it"

"Alright, Kichi-kun" He replied with a smile, as the dark haired taller young man next to him smiled as he spoke "I'm Minato, nice to meet you Kichi-kun"

"I'm Musubi, nice to meet you Kichi-san" The boxing style Sekirei spoke bubbly as Kichi smiled as he bowed as best as he could to the three "It's nice to meet you all"

"Well I'm going to get lunch ready so why don't you all go relax till then" Miya spoke with a smile, Kagari heading upstairs as the rest headed into the living room, half an hour passing before Uzume remembered about her phone pulling it out to turn it on moments before it started to ring, the brunette pulling the phone out of her jeans as she spoke "Hello?"

"Hey Uzume-chan…Are you trying to avoid me talking to him?" Minaka's voice cheerily spoke from the other end.

"I've already explained it all to him…" Uzume answered as Minaka quickly replied in an immature tone "I want to speak to him though…Come on Uzume-chan…"

Uzume sighed as she passed the phone to Kichi "Minaka wants to talk to you…"

"Erm…Ok?" Kichi replied accepting the phone from her, knowing what he wanted to talk about if Uzume was right about him being crazy he'd have to some long winded speech, gingerly putting the device to his ear as he spoke nervously "Hello?"

He quickly pulled the phone from his ear as trumpets blasted out of the speaker, the skinny boy making sure he hadn't lost his hearing in his left ear before putting the phone back to it once the noise had stopped.

"You have been magnificently chosen to participate in the Sekirei Plan…" Minaka started as if he'd rehearsed some dramatic speech.

"Uzume-chan has already explained it to me, Minaka-san" Kichi replied politely interrupting the white haired manic genius on the other end a loud crash sounding on the other end of the line moments before Miya called out "Lunch will be ready in a moment"

"Sorry, Minaka-san but I've got to go, lunch is nearly ready, bye" Kichi spoke friendly ending the call before passing the phone back to Uzume who was giggling at the fact her Ashikabi had just cut off the head of MBI.

...

Minaka stared at the phone in his hand, surprised that someone as important as himself had been hung up on as Takami sniggered at the innocent and friendly teenager hanging up on the madman who believed he was in charge.

"He hung up on me?" Minaka spoke despondently as Takami chuckled as she spoke amused "He had to go you heard him…and No. 10 explained it all to him as well"

"HE HUNG UP ON ME! SEND THE DISCIPLINARY SQUAD AFTER HIM NOW, KILL HIS SEKIREI AND BRING HIM TO ME!" Minaka shouted as he went into a childish tantrum, Takami sighing annoyed before opting to knock the white haired man out with the help of a large vase before walking out the office to make sure Natsuo didn't follow the crazed genius' orders about the new Ashikabi.

...

Nanami looked around she was in the downtown part of the city, she'd followed the pull within her to this area but her reaction to her Ashikabi had stopped once she had got within several blocks of the MBI tower, her short slightly tattered skirt blowing in the gentle breeze.

She pulled up the long gloves nervously before adjusting the belt which held her spear, so that it wouldn't squash her breasts as much, giving up after a few moments as she looked about worried that she'd be chased again by those other winged Sekirei, having barely gotten away from the Scrap number and Mitsuha as evident by the slash across the waist of her tight fitting low cut top and the several cuts at her short skirt and gloves.

'Ashikabi…Where are you?' She thought to herself, feeling saddened for a moment at losing them until a tingle ran up her spine, turning to the north of the city as she felt her heart quicken and her stomach churn, knowing that she was reacting with her chosen one again, the gentle caring caress in her heart causing her to blush along with also beckoning her to follow as she started the chase again.

...

Most would've consider Akitsu forgetful but one thing she'd not forgot what the odd dream with the young boy, questions had passed through her mind, mostly to do with if what he'd said was true. She'd easily figured out that the wild flame was Homura the Sekirei Guardian, who'd other members of her master's, Mikogami, Sekirei had fought with.

'I still don't know who the green girl is…and what are they the key for...' She thought to herself, before her eyes widened slightly 'Why am I so intrigued about it… Mikogami-sama won't throw me away as long as I'm… useful…'

She wondered what her rich teenage master would do if she ever reached the end of her usefulness, quickly shaking her head free of such thoughts as she focused on her current mission which was to find and capture a spear wielding Sekirei called Nanami, Mitsuha ignorant to her colleague's internal musings as they searched the downtown area of the city, Akitsu soon spotting the orange haired young woman roof hopping towards the north, turning to the blonde whip wielding Sekirei as she spoke, pointing after the unwinged Sekirei "There…"

"We better get after her otherwise we'll lose her like last time" Mitsuha replied, giving a small glare to the beige-head woman whose fault it was, having caught her not focused look on the occasion, Nanami had ran away right in sight, as both started to give chase hoping to subdue there target so they could take her back to be winged by Mikogami.

...

Miya giggled as Uzume told the others about how Kichi had hung up on Minaka, Kagari sharing a smile as well while Kichi looked slightly embarrassed at being the centre of attention as Miya spoke "Oh yes… Kichi-kun I'll expect you to help out with chores around the inn, ok?"

Kichi nodded happily as he spoke "Alright Miya-san, I'll try my best"

Lunch continued friendly as he answered questions, noticing how Uzume seemed to be adding food to his plate, while eating a lot more then he expected even after Uzume explained that Sekirei needed more energy then normal people, deciding to file that bit of info away in case they ever ate elsewhere.

"That was amazing Miya-san" Kichi spoke with a happy sigh as he lay there noticing Uzume smiling at him as the lilac haired woman spoke happy "I'm glad you enjoyed it Kichi-kun, hospital food I've heard isn't very good"

"That's right, Miya-san…I probably lost some weight from how bad most of there food tasted" Kichi replied sheepishly as he sat himself back up to enjoy some of her tea.

"That is bad…well I hope you can get back to a healthier shape then you were before…" Miya replied cutting herself before bringing back bad memories for the teenage Ashikabi, who she could tell was skinny by his thin face, his cheek bones slightly standing out and his fingers when they became visible from out of the sleeves, the baggy clothes providing him with a cover for the rest of his body.

"What will you do about school, Kichi-kun?" Minato asked curious, knowing the boy lived in hospital for three years would give the thought he may have to go back, Kichi thinking for a moment before Miya spoke up "I can help Kichi-kun with that"

"I don't want to be any more trouble, Miya-san" Kichi spoke politely with a smile, Miya turning to look at him a small ominous aura appearing around her as all others cringed slightly, Kichi shrinking in his seat slightly as he looked at the table speaking in a quiet voice "Right, Miya-sensei…"

The aura faded as all returned to relative normal, Kichi mentally telling himself to never get on the wrong side of the lilac haired woman as Kagari got up from his seat with a stretch.

"I'm going out to work…I should be back in the morning" Kagari spoke, Miya giving a nod as stood up herself.

"Minato-kun can you do the washing up once everyone's finished" Miya asked as she moved to collect the plates to place in the sink as he answered "Alright, Miya-san"

Miya then decided to show him around the Inn before finally stopping at his room as she explained in a stern tone "You'll be sharing with Uzume and as long as nothing inappropriate happens"

Kichi blushed as he nodded he hadn't expected he'd be sharing a room with Uzume, even though he had been told Minato and Musubi shared one as Sekirei wanted to be near there Ashikabi, guessing Uzume would be like that around him which he liked considering being quite lonely during his time recovering.

Miya opened the sliding door before entering, Kichi close behind as he looked around the fairly big room which seemed to only have a messy futon sitting in the centre of it.

"Your clothes are in the wardrobe and the spare futon is in the bottom part of it" Miya continued, directing his view to the door on the left of it before ushering him out, Kichi having to turn around to avoid falling over first before both headed downstairs and into the living room to watch TV, Kichi sitting at the table setting his crutches in front of him and out of the way of anyone moving around the room as he noticed the nagging urge to draw, which he'd subconsciously realised as happening before any of his blanked out creative spurts.

He was glad part of him didn't like to leave his satchel bag out of reach as he withdrew the sketchpad and his usual mechanical pencil, checking there was enough lead in it before starting almost the instant it touched the paper his eyes seemed to glaze over a tint of turquoise at the centre of them as his hand seemed to work on autopilot and started with the forest background.

Uzume gave a curious glance back at her Ashikabi after a while, wondering what he was doing a smile becoming present as she watched him head down drawing away, an odd feeling striking her as he had an almost mechanical movement as he drew, glancing over to Miya who seemed to be slightly concerned as she watched from the corner of her eye.

The Veil Sekirei decided to investigate what her Ashikabi was currently working on, getting up to sit down next to him, the disturbance not even seeming to affect the boy as she looked down at the paper to look at the forest scene that was coming into existence before her eyes as he seemed to move onto drawing the figures.

Uzume waved a hand in front of his face wanting to find out if he would give her a response becoming slightly worried as he didn't react to her as she noticed the glazed look in his eyes along with the tint of turquoise.

"Kichi-kun…" She spoke, Miya now concerned that there was something wrong with the brown haired teenager as she moved to check on him as well before both looked down at the sketchpad to see what else had been drawn.

The first person that took form was a young looking girl probably no older then six or seven standing on the most left side her back to a tree as she was being protected by the next person, which she instantly recognised once his face had been drawn in with a look of worry covering his face, as Minato seemed to watch something happening to the right of the picture which she correctly assumed was a Sekirei fight, Musubi standing in between her Ashikabi and her opponent a whip wielding angry young woman in a thigh length dress that had three vertical strips and stockings with a pair of gloves on her hands. Her hair was styled into a two ponytails one on either side of her head.

"Do you think it's a prediction?" Miya spoke, looking over the picture with intrigue as she realised it looked more like a black and white photograph then a drawing, capturing the fact both of young women were in the middle of a battle.

"I think so…" Uzume replied as she looked it over, it being more elaborate then his other drawings that she'd guessed had been predictions as this seemed like the setting for the battle was chosen as well.

"Who's the little girl?" Uzume asked, jumping back slightly in surprise as Kichi spoke, having returned to his senses "Not sure…But she's important…"

"Are you alright, Kichi-kun?" Miya asked concerned as Kichi rubbed his eyes wearily as he nodded "Just a little tired, Miya-san…"

Miya gave a nod, checking the time as she stood up "Well…. why don't you have a little nap till dinner's ready?"

"Alright, Miya-san" Kichi answered before giving a small yawn as he tidied his things in his bag, Uzume handing him his crutches as she asked "Should we let Minato know about this…?"

Kichi shook his head, the build up to the picture still rattling around in his head as he took the offered crutches as he spoke "No…He'll get the message he needs tonight…and he wouldn't be able to get to her till tomorrow either"

"If you're sure, Kichi-kun…?" Uzume asked, noticing he was getting more tired as he answered "They'll be fine…I'm sure"

"Go on to your room, Kichi-kun" Miya spoke ushering the teenager towards the stairs, the boy steadily making his way to his room as Uzume turned to Miya "Please don't mention it to Minato, I trust Kichi-kun's got his reasons for not telling him"

"Alright, Uzume" Miya spoke, deciding that this would tell her if he really did predict what would happen tomorrow or not as she decided to make some tea, Minato coming down the stairs moments later asking the brunette "Kichi-kun gone to take a nap?"

"Yeah…I think today worn him out slightly…I think I'm going to go join him for a bit" Uzume answered, stretching her arms above her head, noticing the dark haired young man smile as she asked "How's your studying going?"

"Not too well…" Minato spoke with a sigh as he continued "It goes in but whether it stays there is another matter…"

"Well you've got enough time to get it to stick" Uzume joked as she started up the stairs, walking into her room and instantly spotting her Ashikabi curled up under the sheets sleeping, his shirt and jeans folded up near the wall along with his bag and crutches, the window open to allow a cool breeze into the room.

She smiled at the peaceful look on his face as she slid the door shut, slipping off her jeans before sliding under the sheets behind him, gently hugging the skinny brunette as she quickly drifted off to sleep.

...

Author's Notes

Another chapter done and Nanami been introduced and Akitsu trying to work out what the dream meant. Next chapter will have Nanami get away from her pursuers and hopefully shouldn't take too long to get done.


	5. Another Guest

Chapter 5 – Another Guest

In the north of the city, Nanami was panting heavily her body having several cuts and scrapes from both ice spears and whip strikes as each wound gave off a dull ache which kept her awake even as her eyes felt heavy as she tried to fight urge to rest them, slumping behind a large dumpster she took a few deep breathes to regain what little strength she had, her eyes sliding close before catching her mistake and opening them again to find herself surrounded by darkness a turquoise eyed brown haired teenager floating before her as she looked around panicked at the sudden change in location.

"W-Where am I?" She asked, hoping the brunette could give her answers as he gave her a gentle smile, Nanami feeling her cheeks heat up.

"You're only dreaming…" He spoke, Nanami starting to feel herself calm down in his relaxed and caring tone as he continued "I'm here to show you a safe place…"

Behind him a large coloured photograph like image appearance showing a traditional styled two story house, Nanami taking in what was going on as she spoke "But…I'll be captured if they find me sleeping"

The skinny brunette smile grew slightly as he opted to explain "You'll be fine because time works differently in your dreams…when you wake up it'll only feel like seconds have passed but in here we could talk for about ten minutes"

Realising he was getting off topic he decided to continue with his reason to be here as he spoke "This Inn will be able to protect you and it's only about a block and a half east from where you are"

Nanami was still having trouble believing him, even if she felt relaxed and safe in his presence as she asked "Why should I believe you?"

"It's really your choice but I'd rather you not get forced winged" He answered fading as he added "Now…WAKE UP!"

The shout caused her to jolt finding herself sitting with her back on the alley wall; her body still aching and little seemed to have changed around her as she pulled herself back to her feet as she took another deep breath in the hopes of pushing her body to make it to the supposed safe place the odd dream boy spoke about.

She quickly jumped to the roof, knowing that it would help her find the Inn, even if it put her more into the open before starting to short journey, managing to cross three building tops till a shout alerted her of the two Sekirei finding her again shards of ice shooting through the sky towards her, ducking as one sliced part of her left long glove as she finally spotted the Inn.

...

"Uzume-chan" Kichi mumbled sleepily as he tried to sit up, only to find that he was being held down as her arms which were secure around his waist, her head lying over on his chest where his heart was a smile at being close to her destined one.

He rubbed what little sleep was in his eyes as he gently shook her as he spoke "Come on Uzume-chan, wake up before Miya-san comes in"

It the mentioning of the landlady of the Inn, Uzume eyes shot open as she instantly sat up and spoke sleepily "It's not what it looks like…"

Kichi couldn't help smiling as Uzume looked around the room expecting to see the purple haired landlady ready to discipline her for sharing the same futon as her Ashikabi, realising that wasn't the case she turned to him with a small pout "Why'd you do that?"

Kichi scratched the back of his head sheepishly as he spoke "There's someone on there way here…"

She gave him a curious look as he moved to grab his jeans as she spoke "Really?"

Kichi nodded as he managed to pull on his jeans from his seated position before grabbing the crutches, Uzume getting her own jeans back on as she moved to leave the room as Kichi spoke "You might have to help her…she's exhausted, I think…"

Uzume nodded as she grabbed a pair of rolled up scarves which would be an ample weapon for the Veil Sekirei as she turned to see Kichi leave the room calling for her to follow, deciding to get her own back on her Ashikabi she quickly caught up with him before sweeping him off his feet and helping him get outside quickly, Kichi's face red at the odd and amused looks from Minato and Musubi as they headed into the garden before jumping onto next door's roof.

"There…" Kichi spoke pointing at Nanami approaching the Inn at speed, her two chasers seeming to try even harder to stop her as Uzume set Kichi down on the roof before jumping onto the next roof and started to make her way over help the outnumbered Sekirei, unfurling the two scarves as she spoke to her, having quickly noticing her worried look "I'm here to help"

Nanami relaxed as she continued running past the brown haired young woman finding hr gaze falling on the teenager that had told her where the inn was sitting on the roof watching with a gentle smile which caused her to blush as her heart quickened as she stopped a few feet away from him, panting heavily as she looked at him.

Uzume had stopped on the opposite end of the roof waiting for the pair of Sekirei to get within range using one of the scarves as a shield to stop a barrage of ice spears before using the other to deflect a whip as the two Sekirei stopped, Akitsu seemed to be looking beyond her which only told her that she was more interested in the spear wielding Sekirei or her Ashikabi, Mitsuha seemed angry at losing there target and now being stopped by Uzume.

"Damn it…" Mitsuha growled, knowing that if they wanted to go further then the scarf wielding Sekirei in front of them would stop them even before they could stop Nanami from reaching the safety of the Inn, turning to head back to Mikogami to deliver the bad news as she moved a few steps back before noticing her ally wasn't following as she added "Let's go…Scrap…"

Uzume turned her attention back to the beige-head woman who seemed to have a hint of pink on her cheeks although was also confused at whatever she was feeling as she suddenly turned to head back with her ally, Uzume confused at the ice wielding Sekirei, refusing to relax her stance until they were out of view before turning around. Her eyes widened slightly at seeing Nanami lying atop of Kichi asleep as she clung onto his top, the brunette Ashikabi blushing as Uzume approached them with an amused smile on her face before rolling her eyes as she spoke up with a mock disappointed tone "Competition already…"

"W-What?" Kichi asked surprised, his cheeks darkening at the clinginess of the orange haired young woman sleeping atop of him as Uzume giggled "Well remember when I said about Sekirei searching for there destined ones…"

Kichi gave a confused nod as Uzume continued "…well there's several Ashikabi that will draw in and wing multiple Sekirei…"

"So…she's re-reacting to m-me?" Kichi asked nervously blushing as Uzume nodded with a smile as she asked "Have you winged her then?"

"N-No…She fell asleep as soon as she grabbed me" Kichi replied embarrassed as Uzume tried to free him from Nanami's grip who quickly mumbled "Don't take me away from my Ashikabi"

Kichi blushed slightly more as Uzume giggled as she whispered back "I'm not..."

Her calming voice helping her to relax the spear user and allowing her to gently free her Ashikabi just as Musubi jumped up curious "What's happening?"

"Kichi drew in another Sekirei…" Uzume spoke as she pulled Kichi to his feet putting her arm around Kichi's waist to support him, Musubi picking up Nanami easily before both jumped down into the garden, the lilac haired woman standing on the deck waiting for them next to Minato.

"So who's this?" Miya asked signalling to the sleeping Sekirei as Kichi blushed as he spoke "She called for help so I guided her here…"

"She was being chased by two others trying to force her to go with them" Uzume added, Miya giving an understanding nod as she spoke "Musubi can you bring her inside"

"Alright Miya-san" Musubi nodded as she easily moved into the Inn as Minato gave his fellow Ashikabi his crutches back "Here I think you'll need those, Kichi-kun"

"Thanks Minato-san" Kichi replied accepting them as Miya spoke "Well I'll go take care of our guest, Uzume can you grab some clothes for her and Kichi-kun, Minato-san can you take care of dinner"

"Okay Miya-san" They all answered as she went to treat the injuries of there guest, Minato taking the lead in cooking having been use to doing it when he was living on his own, Kichi assisting where he could from having little experience in the kitchen.

...

Akitsu sat in her room at Mikogami Manor, looking out of the window to the large grounds of the building wondering over what had happened, the teenager reminding her of the young boy she been pondering over since the dream, his Sekirei stepping in to help seemed almost too convenient as they would've caught her had the scarf wielding Sekirei not shown up. Maybe he was the young boy but she quickly dismissed it because of one thing, the teenager's eyes were a bright green while the boy's had been turquoise.

The strange thing was that the teenager had also stirred up odd feelings for her as she noticed the concern he showed both his own Sekirei along with the one who had grabbed onto him, a pang of jealousy hitting her for some reason she couldn't identify, Mikogami had told her she was useful and special to him but it didn't seem to matter to her as long as she wasn't thrown away by him, having found her at rock bottom. Then she'd realised that the brown haired boy smiling at her a small gentle one as if he had noticed her staring at him and she felt a tinge of heat hit her cheeks.

'Maybe he is that boy…' She thought replaying the events through her head being broken from her thoughts as the door opened, Natsu walking into the room as she spoke "Master wants to speak with you…"

Akitsu turned towards the Knife throwing Sekirei before standing up from her window seat, nodding as she followed Natsu to where Mikogami would be along with Mutsu who acted for all intent purposes as the rich teenager's bodyguard and advisor.

She walked into what looked like a game room, Mikogami sitting on a lavish sofa playing on a games console, Mutsu sitting near the nearby window watching his master try and complete the game.

"Sit down, Akitsu" Hayato spoke as he bashed buttons on his controller, the animated fighter throwing attack after attack at his computerized opponent as the beige haired young woman slowly moved to sit down on the edge of the sofa, casing a curious look at the large television as the rich teenager spoke to himself "Come on, come on…."

He continued to bash buttons as Akitsu wondering why she'd been called as the screen flashed 'Game Over' the boy sighing as he threw the controller down with a huff before turning to Akitsu.

"What's been on your mind?" Hayato asked, the beige head looking calmly at him as she stayed silent, trying to decide over what to say to him, part of her wanted to keep what she was thinking to herself as it was nothing Mikogami needed to know about.

"Nothing of concern, Master" She settled on, which was true she wasn't concerned but more intrigued over all that had been happening to her which had all started by that dream.

"Ok then…Let it not affect you while working…otherwise I may throw you away even if you're rare" Hayato replied with a fake innocent smile before adding "You can go now Akitsu"

The beige haired young woman nodding before leaving the room, Hayato turning to Mutsu as the grey haired swordsman spoke "That'll be a first…"

"Well if you're insisting she's been gotten to then I need to make it clear what I'll do if it keeps interfering with her work" Hayato spoke with a smile as he turned back to his game as he continued "She'll focus on her work more now"

"Or leave if she's found someone else" Mutsu muttered quietly to himself.

...

Kichi sighed as he watched over Nanami, the spear wielding Sekirei having had her wounds bandaged up and was dressed in some of Uzume's clothes and was now peacefully sleeping, Miya had placed her spear into the closet to avoid it hurting anyone and Uzume was currently taking a bath with Musubi although she had teased him about wanting to wash his back which had caused him to blush, say he'd rather not and try and get out of grab range before she could take matters into her own hands.

Remembering about earlier he realized that it was the first time he'd seen Akitsu in the flesh and he'd also have to talk to her somehow which would be difficult if she always had someone else around her.

'That girl with her was in the picture fighting Musubi…maybe she'll be around then' He thought to himself, turning the sketchpad on his lap back to that picture as he closed his eyes to see if he could gleam anything useful from it, his head dipping forward as he fell into a mock sleep.

When he opened them again he found himself looking at the picture he'd drawn, everything around him in a monotone shade and paused like a movie as he found Uzume standing on his right waiting to jump in to help out Musubi, while Nanami was on his left with her spear at the ready.

'I guess I'm in the moment of the picture…' He thought turning to look at his left to see a pair of female twins in fairly tight fitting outfits which showed off a lot with an older scruffy looking man as he assumed they were another Ashikabi and his Sekirei. Looking back at the focus of Musubi and Mitsuha he felt a certainty that it would happen and that Musubi would win against the whip wielding Sekirei whether he was there or not as he floated away from the scene traversing the forest fairly easily without having his usual walking troubles as he found himself at the entrance of it.

What he saw there was a battle between fire and ice, a grey haired young man dressed in black and with a mask covering his mouth and nose facing off, which part of him could swear it was Kagari, against Akitsu, standing on a nearby rooftop was a young woman holding a several knives watching seriously over the pair fighting.

'So this is where she'll be' He thought to himself as he pondered ideas, the main one being to help protect the place instead of heading inside with the others, the twin Sekirei being able to help out with any other attackers that may show up which would then include there observer.

Everything shook for a moment as Kichi felt himself start to tire, closing his eyes as he worked on pulling himself out of the frozen moment of the future, feeling himself being moved as he cracked one eye open to look around.

"Don't worry Kichi-kun, just taking you to your bed" Uzume spoke in a quiet caring tone, Kichi's head starting to ache, nuzzling his face into her neck as he clenched his eyes shut in an attempt to stop it.

...

Author's Notes

Well another chapter done and I've went back and fixed what errors I've seen being with getting rid of the Yomi mistake in the second chapter as when I first made it Yomi was going to take her canon role although with everyone's suggestions and my own confusion of Kichi's Sekirei I took her out for Mitsuha.

Anyway I've finally decided on the rest of his Sekirei (I think) although I'll be keeping that to myself to make it a surprise for you as and when they show up. Also a slight showing of Kichi trying to start to change things in the future.

Next chapter will start of the Green Girl event.


	6. The Call of the Green Girl

Chapter 6 – The call of the Green Girl

Minato looked around confused about where he was as he walked through the forest, following the sound of crying as he expected to find his sister, Yukari, and for the next few minutes the sound continued to get louder until he found himself looking up at a branch of one of the trees, spotting a young blonde haired girl, wearing a simple white dress, clinging onto the tree as she cried.

"Look, you're crying because you can't get down again?" He spoke caringly as he continued "Don't cry, since Oniichan is here"

The young girl turned around as she looked down at Minato, the young man surprised that it wasn't his sister as he realised she was a Sekirei, giving the sniffling girl a soft smile as he tried to reassure her

"It's alright you don't have to be scared" He put his hands out as he continued "Come here…I'll definitely catch you"

The young girl hesitated for a moment before jumping towards him, knocking Minato onto his back as a feeling of déjà vu hit him, 'This reminds me of when I met Musubi…'

The young girl, sat up on his lap as, her cheeks red as Minato spoke softly "Um….your name? Will you tell me…if it's alright?"

"Ku…Kusano" She answered shyly as he smiled gently as he spoke "So you're Ku-chan…It's a cute name"

Kusano smiled, Minato noticing she looked even cuter at the moment before he grew curious "Um…Why are you crying?"

Kusano looked down at the ground as she asked herself "Is it Ku's…fault?"

"Takami…bled a lot…The Oneesan with the long whip…trying to stop Ku from being taken away…"

'Whip…?' He thought nervously as Kusano continued, tearing threatening to flow again "Takami said it wasn't the right time, but…Ku said she wanted to go outside and….was stubborn…Please help me…"

"Ku-chan? Ku-chan?" He called as the young girl seemed to float away from him before waking up with Musubi over him as his face turned bright red "Mu-Musubi!"

"Good Morning" She greeted cheerily as she looked into his eyes, the pair quickly packing there futons away before looking out into the garden to see Miya practicing with a katana which was in a wooden sheathe.

"Miya! Hello!" Musubi's voice called down to her, the lilac haired swordswoman looking up in slight surprise "Why, hello"

"Please spar with me" Musubi cheerily asked, Minato reacting shocked to his Sekirei's request while Miya giggled for a moment before asking "Then shall we do it as exercise before breakfast?"

"Yes!" Musubi answered as she jumped down landing easily a few feet away from her as she spoke "Please take care of me"

"Yes, likewise" Miya spoke with a smile, the pair soon sparring as Minato looking on surprised that there lilac haired landlady could keep up with Musubi as well as passing on advice to the close combat Sekirei, both soon finishing as Musubi was out of breathe while Miya seemed like she'd not broken a sweat as Kagari walked through the gate, putting his phone back into his pocket.

"Oh my, you're back Kagari" Miya spoke noticing him as he looked over the pair "Looks like fun, what were you doing?"

"A little morning exercise" Miya giggled as she turned to the others around "Since Kagari is back shall we start eating?"

"Yes!" Musubi answered as they all headed inside, Minato rushing to get ready for his part time work as he headed to leave the Inn passed Miya in the hallway.

"Food's almost ready" Miya spoke as Minato stopped to reply "Ah…I'm sorry I have to go out for my part-time job"

"Then just wait three minutes" Miya replied heading back into the kitchen to prepare a lunchbox for him.

"What kind of job?" Kagari asked, Minato sheepishly scratching the back of his head as he answered "I'm a construction worker since I'm an examinee, it's something I can do temporarily"

Kagari continuing inside as Miya came back out of the kitchen with the clothe covered box "I was only able to prepare simple things, eat it during your breaks and make sure you do"

Minato accepted the lunchbox as he spoke "Thank you, Miya-san"

"Minato-sama, see you later!" Musubi called as she watched him leave for his work before heading inside for breakfast, Miya heading upstairs to wake up Kichi along with checking on there guest.

...

Kichi woke up feeling too warm for his liking, turning over to rest his head on the warm pillow next to him, rubbing his cheek against it as if it would help cool it down a soft moan being heard through the room, which barely registered in his tired mind as he tried to get back to sleep.

"Kichi-kun…" Uzume mumbled behind him as she draped an arm over his waist, the brown haired boy cracking open an eye to find himself looking at the red t-shirt that Uzume had given Miya to dress there guest in.

His eyes shot open as he realised that Nanami had at some point during the night moved into his and Uzume's room as he pulled his head up to look around the room, Uzume lying cuddled up behind him while Nanami lay curled up in front of him, her head just above where his was.

"Ashikabi-sama" Nanami cooed as she hugged his head to her chest the brunette's face turning bright red as he tried to wake her up, his words coming out muffled as he tried to get out of her hold, the door opening at that moment to show what was going on to the lilac haired landlady.

"Ki-chi-rou…" Miya spoke in a stern voice, the Hannya mask appearing behind her as the teenager managed to turn his head towards the door as gulped nervously, shrinking where he lay.

"I'm sure I slept alone…they must've moved in the night" He tried to explain as she approached with wooden spoon in hand, ready to dish out punishment for disobeying the rules.

Thwack. Thwack. Thwack.

"Ow!" The trio shouted, rubbing there heads, Nanami hugging onto Kichi still, albeit his waist instead of his head, as she sat next to him, Uzume sleepily looked at Miya confused "What I do for that?"

"Going into Kichi's sheets…There's a spare futon for a reason, Uzume" Miya stated sternly, turning her gaze to there guest "And I don't allow inappropriate acts either"

"Sorry…Ma'am" Nanami answered, blushing slightly as Kichi added "Sorry Miya-san…I'll try to avoid it happening again"

"Good…Now get up otherwise you'll miss breakfast" Miya spoke turning to leave the room, the pair of brunettes sighing in relief once the door was closed.

"Ashikabi-sama?" Nanami asked curiously looking at Kichi as he gave her a slightly embarrassed smile as he spoke "Just call me Kichi…What's your name?"

"Oh…Nanami, Number 78, Kichi-sama" She blushed moving her face close to his as she whispered "P-Please wing me…"

"Erm…" Kichi attempted to reply to only find her lips covering his clumsily as she kissed him, bright light forming into wings behind her while her Sekirei crest glowed all the light happening for only a moment.

"Now and forever…" She whispered happily to him once they parted, both blushing as Uzume turned his head towards hers as she asked playfully "Where's my good morning kiss?"

Kichi somehow managed to blush more as she moved in to kiss him, Nanami feeling slightly jealous of her Ashikabi already having a Sekirei as she looked around the room to distract herself from them, her eyes landing onto the pair of crutches which lay near the wall as Kichi spoke up "Could you pass those here, Nanami?"

"Ok, Kichi-sama" Nanami replied handing over them to her Ashikabi so he could stand up, noticing that he was dressed in a set of blue pyjamas as he gave a curious look to Uzume who smiled "I wasn't going to let you sleep in your clothes…I didn't peek anyway"

"O-k…" Kichi retorted blushing as he moved to the door of the room, Nanami moving to open the door for him as he gave her a friendly smile "You don't have to fawn over me, Nanami, I'm capable of looking after myself..."

"For the most part…" Uzume added with a playful smile as she got up and put the futon away as Nanami smiled at the playful banter between them as she decided to ask "Why do you need the crutches?"

"I don't have strong enough legs to support my weight…" Kichi answered with a sad smile which brightened as he left the room "…come on then otherwise there's not going to be any left"

"I'm Uzume by the way, Nanami" Uzume spoke with a smile, Nanami returning it as both moved to leave the room as well, the trio headed downstairs for breakfast, Kichi finding himself sat between his two Sekirei as they enjoyed the meal.

"So what's you name?" Miya asked curious of there new guest.

"Nanami…" She answered slightly shyly as she took a bite of her meal, Miya smiling as she spoke "Well I do have a room so you can use that, the rent is 50000 yen a month but if you can't pay that then you'll have to help around the Inn..."

"Alright, Miya-dono" Nanami replied with a nod as Kichi gave her a smile "you don't have to be so formal, Nanami"

"Ok then, Kichi-sama…" Nanami spoke, Uzume smiling as Kichi blushed slightly not use to the formality as Miya spoke up again "The rules are no violence and no inappropriate actions are allowed to happen here either…"

During the last part, her gaze turned slightly to Kichi, who blushed, before finally settling on Uzume for a moment, who turned slightly sheepish before settling back onto Nanami as she added "Your spear is in the closet…if you should need it when you go outside"

"Where's Minato-san?" Kichi asked curiously, Musubi quickly speaking up with a smile "He had to go to work"

"Oh…" Kichi spoke slightly surprised having thought Minato would try and focus on his studies so he could get in next year.

"So what are you planning to do today, Kichi-kun?" Miya asked, the brunette taking a moment to think about it before speaking "I think I'd like to have a look around if that's alright?"

"Of course" Miya spoke with a knowing smile, remembering the picture he drew yesterday as Uzume smiled as she turned to him "Anywhere special?"

"Erm…No idea" Kichi replied embarrassed as Nanami smiled at her Ashikabi as he finished his food.

"I'll do the washing up, Miya-san, just let me get changed" Kichi spoke, pulling himself to his feet before heading up stairs, quickly popping into Minato's and Musubi's room, glad to see Minato's phone on the desk as he sighed as he thought offhandedly 'Everything is set so they can save her…'

Kichi quickly moving into his room to get dressed in a baggy purple jumper putting a black short sleeved shirt on top of it, leaving the buttons undone like normal, and a pair of baggy black jeans.

"Come in" He instantly spoke when he heard the knock on the room's door which slid open to show Uzume smiling "Taking your time in here?"

He looked down slightly embarrassed as he answered in a small voice "It's a little hard to pull on jeans when you try and avoid standing"

"Well I could help you next time, Kichi-kun" Uzume replied with a teasing smile, Kichi getting back onto his feet as he blushed, Nanami soon entering the room with a large box in her arms "Kichi-sama, this came for you"

"Really…? I didn't order anything…" Kichi replied slightly confused as he looked at it.

"It's probably your stuff Nanami, MBI must've sent it out" Uzume replied with a smile as the orange haired Sekirei opened it to find a identical version of the clothes she was wearing yesterday, fully repaired, along with a few other items, Kichi blushing at the near see through sleepwear that she pulled out, Uzume knowing it was probably Minaka trying to get back at Kichi for hanging up on him.

"I'm going downstairs anyway…and I think we'll need to be prepared today" He spoke before heading downstairs to do his self assigned chore as Nanami looked curiously to Uzume "What's Kichi-sama mean?"

"Well…Kichi-kun has a knack of drawing things that will happen in the future and they've not been wrong yet" Uzume replied as she pulled out her Veil outfit easily donning it, adjusting her long silk gloves as she turned to see Nanami adjusting her own long orange gloves.

"Oh…" Nanami spoke slightly confused and surprised as Uzume nodded as she added

"Yeah…Kinda surprised when I first met him and he already knew my name and had drawn what I look like" Uzume went to pick up Kichi's satchel bag, putting it on her shoulder before following Nanami downstairs to find Kichi drinking a cup of tea with Miya as they watched the news which was on about the botanical gardens growing wildly.

"Kichi-kun is that where she is?" Miya asked in between sips of her tea as Kichi nodded, turning to his two Sekirei as he smiled "Ready?"

"Yep" Uzume replied, Nanami nodding as both smiled, Kichi quickly finished his own cup of tea before getting up on his feet, crutches at hand as he spoke "Let's get going then...We'll be back with Minato-san and the others"

"Alright Kichi-kun, take care" Miya spoke with a smile as the trio headed to leave, Nanami putting on her belt which held her Spear while Kichi took his seat in his wheelchair before they left, starting to walk in the direction of the botanical gardens.

Kichi noticed the lecherous looks the two young women were getting from men as well as the glares he was receiving from them for being in there presence, even if he was sitting in a wheelchair as he nervously gulped.

...

Minato sighed in relief as he broke for lunch, taking a seat on a few piled up girders as he opened Miya's lunchbox for him, marvelling at the food that she prepared for him and mentally thanking the landlady for the simple meal.

A few moments passed till he noticed that he wasn't the only one looking at his lunch, turning his gaze to the right to see the scruffy man who had shown up late for work.

"Hi, your lunch looks delicious…I'm Seo by the way, I'm looking forward to working with you" He spoke with a friendly smile which slightly scared Minato as he replied "Ah…I'm Sahashi"

He noticed that Seo was still gazing at his lunch as he decided to ask "Do you want to try one?"

"Thanks" Seo replied before picking a rice ball out of it as they chatted not noticing the pair of twins, both dressed in maid outfits start to run at him until the angrier one slammed her foot onto his head.

"Seo you punk!" She shouted, grabbing at his shirt as he replied "Hikari?"

"Don't 'Hikari?' me! You're taking other people's food! I told you to stop doing that!" Hikari continued letting go of Seo as she turned and bowed to Minato to apologize "I'm really sorry"

"Ah…It's nothing much" He replied before both realised who the other was, Minato jumping onto his feet in surprise, as Hikari shouted "Ah! The Ashikabi of the conceited exorcist Sekriei!"

"The E-E-Electric Oneesan…who chased Musubi…?!" Minato replied scared for his own safety until both realised that the lunchbox was upturned, Hikari's angry expression quickly turning to sorry as she spoke "Sorry, is this my fault?"

"My lunch….handmade by Miya…" He cried into the ground as Seo smirked slightly "Ahh Hikari… to make this simple young man cry"

Hibiki sighed as she pulled out some bread, Hikari and Seo continuing to argue as she spoke to Minato "I brought some bread you wanna eat it together?"

Minato looked up as Hibiki continued "Sorry, our master and Hikari had no bad intentions"

"Master?" Minato asked confused as Seo wrapped an arm around both young women's waists as he spoke "The system's really small to meet another one here"

...

Hayato sat in the back of his limo with the three Sekirei he'd brought with him, Mitsuha, Akitsu and Natsu. They were all heading towards the gardens as he spoke "I don't need useless Sekirei so if you don't get 108…"

"I know, I know…don't come back" Mitsuha retorted as she waited impatiently for them to arrive at the gardens.

"Yes Master" Akitsu stated, Natsu nodding seriously as she remembered Hayato's extra mission for her, being to keep an eye on Akitsu and to make sure no one could try and persuade the scrap number away.

...

He flipped open the newly bought phone as he read the message aloud "To all Ashikabi, a very interesting unwinged Sekirei is available in the botanical gardens. First come first served…Let the green girl event begin!"

"Minaka is drawing everyone here" Uzume retorted annoyed as Kichi sighed "It's going to become difficult but it's needed to meet Aktisu"

"Wait? The Scrap Number why?" Nanami asked, Uzume realising why as she answered it "That picture you drew before we met…"

"My father screwed up her life…so the least I can do is offer to help fix it" Kichi added sadly as both looked at him confused.

"But she was pre-winged by a tech…" Uzume's eyes widened as she realised, Kichi filling in the blank "My father was her temporary tuner…I drew a picture of her kissing a brown haired young man when I was eight and he believed it was me…"

"Does she know that?" Nanami asked curious, surprised at hearing all of this from the brown haired teenager.

"Yeah…I told her during a weird shared dream…" Kichi answered, sighing as he continued "That's why I try to avoid showing people pictures they're involved in, before they happen at least, 'cause they could get misconstrued…Anyway once we get there there'll be a bit of a fight going on, Nanami could you keep an eye out for any other Sekirei that might attack"

Nanami nodded understandingly as Uzume asked "What about me, Kichi-kun?"

"There'll be a knife wielder there…keeping an eye on Akitsu, anyway I'd like you to handle her alright" Kichi answered, Uzume nodding understandingly as they started to hurry towards the gardens, Kichi holding on to the arms tightly.

...

Author's Notes

That's Seo and the twins introduced, well to Minato, and Kichi first experience with the Miya's Hannya mask of doom. Hoping that Nanami comes across a little shy as I wanted her and Uzume to friends and teammates. ^^; longest chapter so far as well but anyway I hope you enjoy it.

The next chapter should have a good chunk of action in it along with Kichi and Akitsu finally meeting face to face.


	7. The Green Girl and the Frozen Maiden

Chapter 7 – The Green Girl and the Frozen Maiden

Minato looked around the overgrown gardens, Seo and the twin lightning Sekirei was also looking about seeing if there was any clues to where the green girl was.

"We got in but where are we supposed to go?" Seo asked as he scratched the back of his head, Minato getting an odd feeling as he turned seeing Kusano standing there as he spoke "Ku-chan?"

The young blonde girl pointed to the bright light further in as he asked "In there…? Are you…in there?"

Kusano blushed slightly as she nodded before fading from view, Minato trying to grab her but ended up going into Seo who grinned "What is it, young man? Did you fall for me?"

"Sorry…" Minato replied backing up as Seo spoke "It was a white one piece, right?"

Minato looked confused at him as he nodded "Yes…"

"Just now… you saw it too?" Seo asked putting his arm around Minato's shoulders as he signalled over to the twin Sekirei "It doesn't look like they can see what ever she was…"

...

Akitsu was fighting against the black garbed Homura, she had realised the moment that Mikogami had mentioned the green girl from Minaka's message that she would have to be involved if only to meet with the boy that had contacted her and gladly had took on the mission to help retrieve her, even if she was going to be only a distraction for the Sekirei Guardian.

She knew why Natsu had stayed behind with her instead of going ahead with Mitsuha, Mikogami was trying to keep an eye on her in case she turned. She was broken from her thoughts by Musubi shouting "Ah its Kagari!"

Homura seemed to pale slightly, hoping his alias wasn't bout to come out, as he turned to look at Musubi who quickly spoke surprised "Ah! Sorry I thought you were someone else. Your backside was so similar…Kagari doesn't wear a mask either so…"

She turned to go as she added "Do you have a cold? Please be careful"

Homura silently sighed in relief until Musubi realised that she forgot something "Ah, um by the way, is this the botanical garden?"

"Ah…Yeah" Homura answered, slightly thrown off by the innocence of the girl as she bid him a thank you before running into the garden, being broke out from his internal thoughts about how she didn't care for what was going on as Akitsu asked

"You had a cold?" Homura's eyebrow tweaked slightly as he retorted "That's not it!"

Turning to face his opponent again lighting a small flame in his hand as he continued "If I'm going to catch a cold, I'll do it after fighting you… I want to go through this door as well… you know"

"Akitsu-san!" Kichi called as he was wheeled towards the pair, Nanami pushing the brunette as Homura looked surprised to see the teenager here, Akitsu's eyes widening at seeing the boy calling her by name, her cheeks darkening slightly as she was glad to be called her name over 'Scrap' which most of Mikogami's Sekirei called her not wondering how he knew her name for the moment.

Natsu glared down at the new arrivals, from her seat on top of a nearby rooftop, readying one of her knives until a veil slammed into her side making her drop the small blade, quickly getting back to her feet as she looked at Uzume annoyed.

"Who the hell are you?" She asked, Uzume smirking as he declared "Number 10, Uzume"

"Number 72, Natsu" She answered drawing some knives out as she asked "I take it the weakling is your Ashikabi?"

"Kichi is not a weakling!" Uzume retorted angrily, her veils moving more violently around her as she stared down her opponent waiting for the first attack to come, Natsu launching several knives at the Veil Sekirei who dodged them with ease before shooting out one of her veils which Natsu ducked to the right to avoid only to take another veil into the chest, the blunt force causing her to skid back to the edge of the roof as she quickly picked herself back up in time to dodge a veil trying to stab her through.

...

Kusano had just awoken from her dream about what happened to her and Takami before, sitting on her knees as she started to sniffle before she heard someone call her "Ku-chan!"

"Oniichan…?" She asked moving to look out of the exit of her little hiding spot in the forest her eyes widening as she spotted Mitsuha who also noticed her, a sinister smile on her face "You were hiding in a place like this? I was looking for you…"

Mitsuha moved towards the young girl whip in hand, as she continued "Now, let's return to our master's side"

...

Minato felt the panic that Kusano did at that moment, Seo noticing the change in the young man next to him as he asked "What's wrong?"

"No…I…Nothing…" Minato replied not sure what to make of the feeling as he started to run, Seo dashing along next to him as he asked "Why are you running, when you say it's nothing?"

"Somehow I feel like I have to run…" Minato answered as they soon came into sight of the two blonde Sekirei, Mitsuha trying to pull Kusano along, who managed to resist until the older of the two turned tightening her grip on the whip as she spoke "It looks like I have to punish… this bad child"

"Ku-chan!" Minato called, grabbing Mitsuha in an attempt to stop her from injuring the young girl, his hands falling on her breasts as she blushed and shouted "What are you doing? You pervert!"

Minato didn't answer as he maintained his grip on her, hoping to protect Kusano as best as he could, as she added "How dare you touch me there…"

"Yo…Weakling, stay like that and don't move" Minato heard from one of the lightning Sekirei, probably Hikari, before a large bolt of there power struck both of them, Minato falling to the floor as Mitsuha turned her attention to the twins as they started to argue over whose Ashikabi was better.

Minato used the chance to get closer to Kusano, smiling at her as he noticed a bright blush on the young girl's face as she looked up at him with big cute eyes.

"We finally meet" Minato spoke friendly, Kusano moving closer as she spoke "Ku's…? Oniichan…Um?"

She collapsed forward tiredly, Minato stopping her from hitting the ground as he asked worriedly "Ku-chan? Ku-chan?"

"Hey pervert…Get away from that child" Mitsuha shouted, Minato turning his gaze back to see the whip wielding Sekirei readying to attack him as she continued "That's a Sekirei that my master has his eyes on…Someone like you can't touch it!"

She swung the whip at him; the attack looking like it would hit him in the face, closing his eyes for the expectant blow only to find it not coming. He hesitantly opened his eyes after a few seconds to find Musubi standing there hand holding onto the end of the whip as she looked back at him "Minato-sama"

"Musubi" He replied surprised and happy at his Sekirei's sudden appearance, while Mitsuha tried to free her whip from the boxing Sekirei's grasp as she shouted "Don't tell me, that pervert is an Ashikabi?"

"This is ridiculous! That a stupid, worthless looking guy is an Ashikabi like my master!" She continued as Musubi looked back at her seriously "Someone like you wouldn't know how good a person Minato-sama is!"

Mitsuha pulled out a second whip out as her eyebrow twitched angrily "How dare you!"

She launched the second whip at Musubi who quickly let go of the whip she was holding before jumping back, Mitsuha smirking as she started to attack with both whips, Musubi getting numerous cuts in her clothes as she attempted to dodge the barrage of attacks while getting in closer, one strike finally destroying her gi as she used her arm to cover her breasts as she remembered Miya's advice.

'Try relaxing naturally a bit more…Entrust your power to your body's flow' Musubi could almost hear the lilac landlady's voice in her head as the whip strikes seemed to slow down allowing her to easily jumping between the two whips and over the blonde Sekirei, gripping the back of her dress as she ripped it off.

Landing behind Mitusha, who dropped down to cover her chest embarrassed as Musubi pressed a finger to the Sekirei mark as she chanted "On the fists of my contract, break her Ashikabi's misfortune!"

Mitsuha's Sekirei crest glowed for a moment before fading, the whip wielding Sekirei mumbling to herself about being sorry to her master as a few tears streaked down her cheeks.

...

"Akitsu-san…I'm Kichi Tendo" Kichi introduced himself to her, Akitsu taking her time to look at Kichi trying to figure out how he knew her before her eyes widened finally recognising his similarity to the eight year old boy from her dream as she spoke just loud enough for him to catch "It's you…"

"Yes…" Kichi answered with a nod as he added "I only want to help you, Akitsu-san"

"Help me…why?" Akitsu asked confused, taking a hesitant step towards him, mixed emotions warring inside her, a small part wanting revenge for being unable to find her Ashikabi while the rest wanted to believe him and accept his offer.

"I caused you to become like this…I should at least help you in anyway I can" Kichi answered sadly as he looked down at the floor, the revenge part of her lost the war at that moment, she could tell he wished to help her wholeheartedly as she tentatively closed the distance between them.

"I don't want to ever be thrown away… would you make that promise?" Akitsu asked quietly although loud enough for the brunette before her to hear, watching as Kichi's head bobbed in a yes as he spoke seriously "I would…even though you deserve better then me I promise never to throw you away no matter what…"

A small smile made its way onto Akitsu's face as she heard the sincerity in the brunette's voice, Nanami smiling at the kindness and honestly of her Ashikabi as she watched Akitsu kneel down in front of the sat teenager one hand going to his chin as she gently lifted his face so she could look at his eyes.

"With this…your promise is made" She spoke softly before kissing Kichi deeply, her eyes widening as an immense heat travelled through her body, her Sekirei mark disappeared from her forehead and the same symbol glowing from her back along with a pair of icy blue wings appeared behind her for but a moment.

When they parted, Kichi could easily see the unshed tears in the ice wielding Sekirei's eyes as she whispered to him "Now and forever...my Ashikabi"

To say Homura was shocked at what he'd just seen would've been an understatement, the Scrap Number, as Akitsu was, meant that she hadn't have been adjusted correctly but thanks to Kichi she was now just like the rest of them.

'I definitely need to ask Matsu about this' He thought wondering what kind of mayhem it would cause the Sekirei satellite and by extension MBI's systems at what they believed to be an impossibility had just occurred, another part wondering why he was still standing there watching the pair when other Sekirei would be out for Kusano as he turned to leave them to it.

"Don't cry Akitsu-san…" Kichi spoke softly, wiping a tear from the beige-head's cheek with a smile quickly being pulled from his seat as she hugged him to her chest.

"Akitsu-san…" Nanami spoke up, the beige haired Sekirei looking over to her as she signalled to Kichi whose arms were trying to free himself from the suffocating hug.

"Sorry, Ashikabi-sama" Akitsu spoke a hint on embarrassment as she set the teenager back into his wheelchair, Kichi attempting to regain his breathe and to calm the blush on his face.

Natsu glared down in shock at the pair launching a pair of knives at the pair which was soon deflected by Nanami spinning her spear in front of where Kichi sat, the glare on the orange haired girl's face had sent a shiver down her spine just as she had to dodge another veil which had lanced at where her head had been moments ago, turning her attention back to Uzume who had used her veils to block or deflected every knife she'd been throwing at her, while using them to cut and slice into her at any chance she got.

Natsu threw another barrage of knives, Uzume using two of her veils to deflect or block them as she wrapped another around her right arm into a lance like shape, quickly using it to deflect the two knives which Natsu held before swinging it diagonally up and right, easily shredding through Natsu's tank top, the dark haired girl dodging quickly as Uzume pressed her advantage against her, she'd attacked Kichi and that was all the reason she needed to terminate the knife throwing Sekirei.

Natsu continued to dodge the clothe attacks as her attention turning to the limo that had just stopped in the street next to Akitsu, the window rolling down as Mikogami shouted

"Natsu…Akitsu. Its fine now, Mitsuha failed…let's go back"

"No…" Akitsu spoke sternly turning to glare at the teenager who looked back shocked as she moved to stand in front of Kichi, Natsu jumping down next to the limo as she managed to explain before having to dodge a pair of veils slamming into the ground where she'd just been standing "He winged her…"

"That's impossible…" He retorted, looking at Kichi with a glare, Uzume dropping down behind her Ashikabi still annoyed at Natsu as Mikogami shouted in a tantrum "She was mine…How dare you steal her from me!"

"Steal her?" Kichi asked in disbelieve, he felt angry at the rich boy immaturity and possessiveness as he shouted "She deserves better then you if you only think of her as some possession to own while she's useful"

He pushed himself up on his shaky legs as he continued "I promised to help her any way I could and she accepted because I care for her more then just a weapon but as a person"

Kichi's legs started to go underneath him; Nanami quickly wrapping her arms around his waist from behind as she pulled him flush against herself to support him.

"How I use my pieces to play this game shouldn't be any of your concern" Mikogami retorted with a smirk, as Kichi shouted back "They deserve as much respect as they give us, even more so that they fight for us and choose us"

Uzume rested a hand on Kichi's shoulder which seemed to instantly calm him before his face turned red as he realised Nanami was holding onto him quite tightly, her breasts pressing into his back as her face was also slightly red as he spoke softly to her "Thanks Nanami-chan"

He squeezed her hand once she had helped him back into his wheelchair, Uzume turning her gaze to Mikogami, glaring at the spoilt rich boy as she spoke "Just because you're use to getting your own way doesn't mean you deserve it… My Ashikabi never asks for me or Nanami to do anything he wouldn't be prepared to do himself if he was able to"

Uzume turned to see Minato and Musubi leaving the gardens, Musubi wearing Minato's jacket while the young man carried Kusano on his back as she spoke to her fellow Sekirei "Let's get going Akitsu, Nanami…Minato-san and Musubi are waiting for us"

The two young women nodded, Nanami pushing Kichi's wheelchair while the beige-head and the brunette followed both sending a final glare at Mikogami before turning there attention back to Kichi as he spoke "Sorry about that, its just I can't see why anyone would treat you anything other then special…I mean you search the city for your destined one and then become bound to them till the end"

The trio blushed, glad that the brown haired teenager was there Ashikabi from how he considered them special, Akitsu glad that she was now bound to Kichi who had stood up for her in a matter of moments after saving her from Mikogami, the boy driving off mentally cursing himself for losing the former Scrap Number.

"Hey Kichi-kun, Nanami-san, Uzume-san" Musubi called waving at the group, Minato smiling over to them "Hey! Who's your friend?"

"Oh…This is Akitsu" Kichi smiled as she bowed to them as he added "Nice to see you saved her then"

"Oh…Ku-chan, yeah…wait how did you know?" Minato replied confused as Kichi retrieved the sketchpad from his bag as he spoke sheepishly "I kinda predicted it…"

"Who's the kid?" Seo's voice asked from behind Minato, looking over the teenager as his twin Sekirei looked him over with sad smiles until they noticed there Ashikabi eyeing up Akitsu, electrocuting him and the lecherous grin he was sporting before Hikari spoke "Sorry about him…"

Kichi sweatdropped at the fact they'd attacked there own Ashikabi so readily, as he spoke friendly "O-kay…I'm Kichi…"

"Why'd we get lumped with someone like Seo" Hibiki mumbled to her sister as they looked at the friendly teenager.

"We should get Ku-chan back to the Inn I'd guess she's hungry" Kichi spoke, Kusano agreeing with his idea as her belly growled for food, Uzume giggling for a moment.

"Yeah…" Minato replied, Seo having gotten back up as he walked over to Kichi "Well Kichi-kun this is surprising to find another Ashikabi around here…and you two know each other"

Seo looked between Minato and Kichi as Minato decided to explain "He's living at same inn as me and Musubi-chan"

"Ah…So I take it these three are your Sekirei?" He asked with a creepy grin, which made Kichi feel slightly more uncomfortable as he nodded, part of him thinking it was bad to talk to the scruffy man.

Author's Notes

Akitsu now winged although explanation will come next chapter or at least a theory and Minato got Kusano. Kichi's angry streak towards Mikogami was enjoyable to write and Natsu managing to get away is so that she can get her butt handed to her by Akitsu when they next meet, she deserves to dish out some payback.


	8. The Scientist's Curiosity

Chapter 8 – The Scientist's Curiosity

Takami walked back into her office, having just finished running a medical check on the Disciplinary squad, taking a seat on her office chair moments before her computer let out a beep which drew her attention to it.

Unlike Minaka's computer which only notified him when a Sekirei had been winged by a new Ashikabi, hers informed her whenever a Sekirei was winged or terminated so she could see how things were turning out.

Wheeling herself on the office chair she was sat on, over to it she quickly looked at the notice, her eyes widening at the Sekirei that had been winged as she spoke quietly to herself "Akitsu…but that's impossible"

She quickly pulled up the Ashikabi's details, her eyes almost leaving her head as she locked onto the skinny face of Kichirou Tendo along with another file which had also opened showing his tie to MBI, Judai Tendo. The scientist's mind started to work on ideas and theories of how Akitsu could've been properly winged by the son of the drunkard who'd pre-winged the ice Sekirei.

'How's that possible…she was pre-winged by that drunkard…so how…' Takami thought to herself, looking over the files wondering other ideas and theories.

...

When the group arrived back at the Inn, Kichi had let Kusano sleep in his wheelchair while he walked alongside a crutch in his left hand while his right was held around Akitsu's waist who had an arm around his as well, the beige haired young woman insisting on helping him back even though he could manage fine with both crutches, a blush covered his face as she held him close to her side. Seo and the twins had gone to there home after there short chat, the two lightning Sekirei dragging and berating there Ashikabi for blatant staring at Akitsu and Nanami even after they'd tried the regular shock treatment.

Minato had pushed the wheelchair wondering over what Kichi had meant earlier before Seo had spoken up, if the teenager had predicted the green girl event then why not tell him before hand and help him get to Kusano.

"We're back!" Kichi called, Miya coming out to greet them all, Minato surprised that she didn't react at the sight of Kusano although seemed surprised at Akitsu being there as she spoke "Well looks like I'll have to prepare for two more"

They all soon headed inside as Minato leant over to comment to Kichi "I'd figured Miya-san would've at least asked about Ku-chan"

"I kinda predicted it in front of her…" Kichi answered sheepishly, getting an odd look from Minato as he asked confused "Really…? How did you predict it?"

"By drawing" Kichi replied, pulling out the sketchpad to show him the forest picture with Kusano, Minato and Musubi in along with Mitsuha, the young man's eyes widening as he found himself looking at the familiar scene from before.

"How?" He asked confused turning to look at the boy, who sighed with a shrug of his shoulders "I don't fully understand it myself but whatever I draw without realising, it tends to come true"

"So that's why Miya-san didn't overreact to Ku-chan" Minato thought aloud, realising if she'd seen Kichi drew the moment of confrontation between Musubi and Mitsuha then she'd knew he'd be bringing Kusano back with him

"Why didn't you tell me about Kusano?" Minato asked, Kichi sighing as he started to explain "You wouldn't have got to her before then either way, you were suppose to meet Seo-san as well…I think…"

Minato sweatdropped at the last comment, realising that if Seo, Hikari and Hibiki hadn't been there it would've been a difficult task to get in the gardens with all that security around it as Kichi added "It's not exactly any easy thing to use or understand you know but I'll try and give you some warning when you need it"

"Alright Kichi-kun…If you need any help you just have to ask" Minato replied with a smile, placing his hand on Kichi's shoulder reassuringly.

"Thanks Minato-san…" Kichi replied with a smile as he added "I knew I was right to trust you…with all this considering most would try and take advantage of it"

...

"So Akitsu-san, how'd you meet Kichi-kun?" Miya asked curiously, checking Kusano was alright as the young girl devoured the food in front of her, spoon in hand.

"He fixed me from being a disused number" Akitsu answered calmly between sips of tea, Kichi and Minato walking in and taking seats, Kichi in between Nanami and Akitsu while Minato sat between Kusano and Musubi.

"Really… Kichi-kun?" Miya asked, glancing at the teenager as he sheepishly smiled

"My ability got her into that situation so I had to offer to help her and she decided that she wanted to stay with me forever and when we kissed it winged her…" He explained, the lilac haired woman smiling at him.

"I'm glad you can make up for your mistakes, Kichi-kun it shows that your quite the mature young man" She spoke, Kichi blushing as he noticed everyone else around the table smiling at him as she added "Akitsu you can share the room Nanami will be using"

Akitsu nodded, enjoying the friendly welcome everyone had given her since she'd arrived as she listened to the rules as Miya laid them out, Kusano falling asleep once she had finished eating, Minato moving over to check the girl.

"Let her sleep in my room, I've laid out the sheets" Miya spoke as Minato picked up the young girl as he replied "Eh, no, I can't bother you that much"

"We can't have any criminals living here" Miya replied with a teasing smile, Minato's face dropping slightly as he agreed and took her to Miya's room, the lilac haired woman turning back to see Kichi's trio of Sekirei friendly chatting to him

"Thank you for standing up for me Kichi-sama" Akitsu spoke, Uzume smiling as she added "He stood up for all of us against that spoilt little rich kid"

"Well I do consider you all special and it's wrong of him to think of you as anything less" Kichi replied blushing, Nanami took hold of his hand, blushing as she spoke "I'm glad you're my Ashikabi, Kichi-kun"

"I try my best" Kichi replied blushing

"Looks like I'll have to keep an eye on you, Kichi-kun, otherwise you'll have this place overrun with Sekirei…" Miya spoke with a smile, Kichi turning redder as he tried to rebuke it failing to manage a sentence as she giggled.

"Anyway I'm going to wash up could you help me, Musubi?" Miya spoke, the boxing Sekirei nodding happily as they both gathered up the plates, Uzume standing up as she spoke "Come on Akitsu, let's see if there's any clothes that you can use to sleep in"

Akitsu nodded getting up and following the brunette upstairs leaving Nanami and Kichi sitting there as he smiled at her "So…What would you like to do for a bit?"

Nanami blushed nervously as she tried to decide, before finally settling on something she had always enjoyed doing while staying with her Tuner as she asked shyly "Can we stargaze for a bit?"

"Alright" Kichi replied both standing up as they made there way outside, Nanami quickly grabbing a blanket on there way into the garden, both lying on it with a space between them as they looked up at the clear night sky.

"I always enjoyed doing this before… the stars always look so beautiful" Nanami spoke mainly to herself as Kichi smiled as he added "I can see what you mean…It's a shame we can't go into the countryside, they'd be even clearer there"

"Maybe…we could go after the plan is over…" Nanami asked glanced over to him with a shy smile, blushing as Kichi took her hand gently as he spoke

"How about we all go once this is over…find a nice place by the beach and enjoy ourselves for a couple of weeks"

"I'd like that…" She answered with a smile, wiggling closer to him as she started to point out the constellations they could see feeling more relaxed in his presence.

...

"He trusts me with such an important thing" Minato spoke to himself as he thought over what the brown haired teenager had said as he set up the futons in his room, unaware that Uzume was smiling from the doorway

"He trust you for how you treat Musubi" She answered to the young man's internal musings, who jumped slightly as he turned to look at her

"I treat Musubi like I would anyone else…" He spoke slightly confused as Uzume smile grew slightly

"That's exactly why…you treat her like she's special like he believes us Sekirei should be treated, that's why Kichi trusts you…"

Minato sheepishly scratched the back of his head "He's only known me for a day and a half now…"

"Kichi-sama is a very observant person" Akitsu spoke coming into the doorway as Uzume nodded as she added

"He's an artist… you didn't think he'd not notice some of the little things..."

...

"You know you can talk to me about anything your worried about, right?" Kichi asked, Nanami smiling as she enjoyed the warmth from his hug as she answered

"I know…Kichi-sa…kun"

Kichi gave her a gentle squeeze, Nanami blushing as he spoke "Nice to hear you not being formal with me…I don't exactly feel like I'm above you, you know"

"I know but…I want to show you the respect that I think you deserve" Nanami replied honestly, Kichi starting to rebuke it as she put a finger to his lips to silence him before giving him a peck on the cheek.

"Why don't you two come in now" Miya called out to them with a smile, both turning towards her as Kichi spoke up "Alright Miya-san"

"Thanks Kichi-kun" Nanami spoke with a smile as they both sat up, Kichi gently holding her hand as he replied

"It's never too much trouble to help any of you, Nanami-chan"

...

Takami's eyes widened as she watched the video of the day of that Akitsu was pre-winged seeing the scruffy brown haired man walk into the room, Akitsu already sitting on the hospital bed waiting for him as he looked over the papers on his clipboard.

From what she knew the man was only suppose to work on perfecting the winging technique using Akitsu, she continued to watch as he seemed to do what he was suppose to do as he prepared an empty syringe for use before pulling out a small clear bag from inside his lab coat pocket, inside looked to be a small vial of clear liquid which had a small label on it which read 'Kichi'. He put into the machine which would load it into the syringe but not before running a check on it for any diseases or viruses.

Takami stopped the video there she didn't need to watch the rest of it as she could guess what he did injecting the liquid which was from his son, most likely saliva, into the ice wielding Sekirei which caused her to be pre-winged.

'The code must've been damaged or timing wasn't right' She thought as she rubbed her eyes tiredly, having to figure out the surprise winging after her other duties. The only way she could think of was that the teenager was just repairing the DNA that had been injected into her when he kissed her and allowed her to be properly winged.

...

Early the next morning, Minato was sitting on the deck of the Inn as he looking out at the garden, a small shiver convincing him to hold the blanket he had tighter around himself as soft footfalls alerted him to someone else approaching, turning to see Kusano standing there looking at him shyly.

"Why don't you come and sit here" He asked with a smile, the young blonde moving to sit next to him, a light blush on her cheeks as they both looked out at the scenery for a moment before Kusano sneezed.

Minato put the blanket around her to keep her warm as he signalled over to the tree as he spoke "At that tree in the garden, I met you. Musubi and I fell on that tree, but it's fascinating, even though we fell from such a high place…there weren't any big wounds and it was a feeling that the tree caught and received us"

He looked over to her noticing her innocent gaze on him as he continued "…Then maybe it was you who helped us, I wonder…"

Kusano blushed as she looked at the ground as she spoke "A voice…Oniichan's I heard it…asking me to help him…so Ku…entrusted herself. She's a good girl, so because Ku was crying, Ku let her Oniichan know"

Minato smiled to her as he spoke "Ok then, Ku-chan is my lifesaver…that child over there too…"

Kusano blushed as she started to move closer to Minato as she spoke "Um…you know…Ku's Oniichan, please become her Ashikabi…"

She kissed him, Minato's eyes wide in surprise as her wings of light formed behind her back, all of the plant life growing madly.

...

Kichi yawned as he slowly made his way down the stairs, having just escaped from his trio of Sekirei a part of him felt bad that Nanami was turned into a substitute for his lack of presence at the moment.

'Stupid bladder…' He mentally grumbled, preferring to be warm even if he was trapped by the three young women with the possibility of getting punished by Miya then deal with the slight chill in the air as he made his way to the bathroom.

He slowly wondered why Nanami and Akitsu had come into his room during the night to be close to him when they were only in the next room over, part of him assuming Uzume usually moved in her sleep before latching onto something, as Miya walked past him with a smile "Morning Kichi-kun"

Kichi stifled a yawn as he gave her a good morning before finally reaching the bathroom as the lilac haired woman made her way upstairs to inform the others that breakfast was ready.

As Miya headed upstairs she found herself curious of how the teenager had managed to leave the room without waking Uzume as she opened the door to the pair of brunette's room, her eyes widening as she saw Nanami being hugged by both of Kichi's other Sekirei, Uzume laying in front of the orange haired girl while Akitsu lay behind her, both with there arms wrapped around her.

'Kichi-kun must be good at staying quiet…' Miya thought amused as she coughed in an attempt to wake the trio, none moving for the moment before she decided to dish out punishment to the trio as she moved into the room.

...

Author's Notes

Well that's another chapter and I'll try and balance the scenes between Minato and Kichi evenly as I can, also will try to do it with the Sekirei although Akitsu will be involved more in the next chapter. As for the plan with Minato, he'll get his canon party, even though part of me would be interested in what Kazehana would be like with Kichi but I'm terrible at making choices with so many options ^^; and I always considered his max 7 with the number of Sekirei that's make up Kichi's party.


	9. Frozen Norito

Chapter 9 – Frozen Norito

A few days passed by with only one change, Uzume, Nanami and Akitsu had all starting to train with Miya and Musubi. Kichi and Kusano were currently watching Miya spar with Nanami while Musubi sparred with Uzume, leaving Akitsu to sit next to her Ashikabi watching as he finished a drawing for Kusano who was sat on his other side. The picture was of her dressed up as a princess wearing a long dress that looked like it was made of leaves, a tiara made out of flowers which sat atop of her head.

Currently he was colouring said picture something he rarely did unless he felt up to it, having felt like he'd ruined pictures before by doing it, a packet of pencil crayons sticking out of his satchel bag as he glanced over to the girl who seemed to smile as she looked down at the picture for a moment.

"There…" Kichi spoke putting away the green he'd used for the dress as he handed over the sketchpad, Kusano smiling brightly as she looked at it "Wow…Kichi-san"

He gently took back the sketchpad from her before pulling out the page, the young girl readily accepting the picture as she smiled at him "Thanks you Kichi-san"

Akitsu had a small smile on her face at seeing the pair get along as Minato walked over dressed and ready to head off to work as he knelt down next to her looking at the picture "You should look after that Ku-chan…Don't want to lose it"

The young Sekirei blushed as she nodded while Kichi and Akitsu smiling as the former speaking up "I can easily redraw it if she loses it…"

Minato smiled as he stood back up "I'll see you later… I'm going to my part time job now"

"I'll see you later, Minato-sama, please do your best" Musubi shouted as she and Uzume finished sparring, Nanami and Miya finishing soon after.

"Your lunchbox is on the table, you'll need it because it's a tiring job" Miya spoke with a smile.

"Thank you so much as always…I look forward to eating it" Minato spoke back slightly embarrassed as he headed off to get it before leaving.

"See you later Minato-san" Kichi called after him.

...

"Kichi-sama…Why are you insistent to do this?" Akitsu asked concerned that her Ashikabi might hurt himself as he leant against the tree in the garden several feet from where she currently stood as he smiled at her

"Well…I don't want to be a burden to any of you" He answered, noticing Nanami smiling at him from where she sat on the deck as she spoke up

"You don't have to push yourself, Kichi-kun…"

"Nanami's right Kichi-sama, we can look after you" Akitsu replied, her heart lurching slightly as Kichi wobbled forward as Uzume smiled coming out of the Inn to sit on the deck next to Nanami as she spoke

"Kichi-kun just doesn't want us to have to push him around everywhere"

"Well…" Kichi blushed even as he wobbled towards Akitsu as he added "I just don't want to get in the way for any of you"

The moment of lost concentration caused his foot to slip as he started to fall forward, closing his eyes and throwing his arms forward on instinct to protect himself only to find himself land on something warm, nervously opening his eyes to see Akitsu staring back at him with a blush on her cheeks which soon covered his as he realised his hands was resting atop of her breasts.

"Moving fast there Kichi-kun" Uzume teased, Kichi near jumping from off of the ice wielding Sekirei to land on his side next to her as he shouted "Sorry Akitsu!"

"I don't mind, Kichi-sama" Akitsu spoke quietly as Uzume giggled, Nanami and Kichi's faces darkening, Nanami's at picturing herself in the beige-head's place while Kichi's was more from embarrassment.

"Lunch is ready" Miya's voice called out into the garden, Akitsu helping him to his feet before grabbing his crutches so he could go eat, Nanami and Uzume going ahead of them while the ice wielding Sekirei closely followed behind him as he headed into the dining room where he saw Seo shovelling food into his mouth, the brunette looking confused at the man before taking a seat, Akitsu sitting down on his right while Nanami sat on his left, Uzume on her other side as they started to eat there meals.

"Seo-san what are you doing here?" Kichi asked confused as Miya spoke up to answer the hannya mask behind her from where she sat.

"This trash is here to scourge food from me…like he normally does when he's low on it"

"Oh…" Kichi spoke, shrinking away from her on reflex, as he started his own meal as Seo spoke up

"You really don't like me Miya" Seo asked shrinking under Miya's gaze as she answered friendly

"No that's not true, no matter what kind of trash you are, you're still Takehido's dear friend"

"Why aren't you working then Seo?" Uzume asked curious with a small smirk

"Erm…." Seo replied with a sweatdrop as Kichi quickly added

"I thought that you were working with Minato-san on that construction site…"

"Yeah…" Seo started, his mind being taken off asking the boy what he meant when talking to Minato as he faced this new line of questioning

"Why aren't you there now, Seo?" Miya asked with a curious tone, Kichi and his Sekirei looking at him with varied levels of interest in what he would say.

"Erm…" Seo started, realising it would be bad for his health if he said he'd quit while Miya was around.

...

"He quit?" Minato shouted in surprise when he asked the site supervisor about why Seo had appeared for the last few days.

"I guess he was already busy in the first place…I didn't have to deal with him that much, he skipped work, took breaks and stopped coming…" The supervisor continued, Minato wondering whether he'd meet Seo again.

'Maybe Kichi knows' part of him thought as his attention was drawn back to the supervisor as he put his arm around Minato's shoulders

"You too… Is the big-chested one from that time your girlfriend?" The supervisor asked, Minato's blush going full faced as he stuttered a reply

"Eh! No-o…my g-girl-friend is…"

The supervisor started to laugh as he asked "Why are you so embarrassed?"

...

Kichi sat down into his wheelchair starting to write a text message to Minato about there guest, Akitsu taking hold of the handles as she started to wheel him out, a small smile on her face as her Ashikabi called back "We'll be back before dinner, Uzume-chan, Nanami-chan"

"Alright, Kichi-kun" both called as they watched there Ashikabi and ally head towards the park as Uzume noticed Nanami's slightly concerned look

"Don't worry, he's going to be fine, Akitsu's with him"

"I know…" Nanami replied with small smile, which soon turned to a blush as she thought over what Uzume wanted to do while they were away, costume shopping.

"Now let's get going before it's too late" Uzume spoke up with a cheery smile, buzzing inside at the thought of finding a costume that would suite Kichi.

...

'Why's Seo at the Inn for food?' Minato thought to himself as he left the work site, putting his phone back into his pocket as he scratched the back of his head 'Kichi-kun seems to have read my mind…or he figured I should know that Seo's there'

"Minato-sama!" Musubi called jogging up to her Ashikabi with her usual friendly smile

"Musubi?" Minato asked slightly surprised

"I came to see you, it was about time for you to leave work so…" Musubi spoke with a smile, looking down behind her as she added

"Right, Ku-chan?" Minato realising that the young blonde Sekirei was standing behind her, peering behind Musubi's skirt.

"Ku-chan came, too? Thanks" Minato smiled to her, Kusano blushing as she giggled as she moved towards him.

"Let's go, wanna hold hands?" He asked offering his hand to the young girl who quickly took it smiling up at him.

"Minato-sama… me too, me too!" Musubi asked moving over to Minato's other side as the young man blushed deeply as he managed to reply.

"Erm…Ok" Taking both Sekireis hands as they started to walk back to the Inn.

...

Akitsu smiled as she watched Kichi enjoy the ice cream sundae that sat in front of him, while she enjoyed her own bowl of sugary cold strawberry treat. His reaction upon finding out that she had brought him to the ice cream parlour they sat in was like a kid in a candy store. They were currently sat outside on one of the round tables, which were for customers, sat opposite each other as they ate.

"How's your?" Kichi asked, a ring of ice cream around his mouth, even though he was using a spoon which currently sat in his half eaten sundae glass, Akitsu looking at him with a small smile as she spoke

"Its good, Kichi-sama"

"Come on Akitsu-chan, you don't have to be so formal" Kichi replied, Akitsu blushing slightly as she nodded

"Alright, Kichi…kun"

"That's better…" Kichi smiled, Akitsu blushing slightly as she focused back on her own ice cream before speaking.

"I saw this place when I was chasing after, Nanami-san, and was curious about it" Kichi smiled at her as he replied

"Guess it was good that Nanami came past here" Akitsu nodded as she looked at her Ashikabi as he sat back in his wheelchair with a happy sigh, as Akitsu decided to point out to him.

"You've got some ice cream around your mouth"

"Oh" Kichi blushed as he wiped his face with a napkin before adding

"Thanks, Akitsu-chan…I must look rather childish"

"Not at all, Kichi-kun…" Akitsu replied with a smile, blushing deeper as she added "You look quite cute"

Kichi's blush deepened at her comment, having taken another spoonful of ice cream into his mouth, the spoon still in his mouth which obviously not helping him with replying as he pulled it out to reply to her.

"Leave me alone!" They heard yelled, both turning to see a light brown haired teenager easily carrying a large hammer in her hands, run away from Natsu and a blonde haired woman he could've swore he'd drawn in the picture with Kusano although she had some sort of wire around her fingers which she was using to fire out strings towards there target.

"Kichi-kun…Can I help her?" Akitsu asked part of her wanting to make up for what she had done before for Mikogami, happy as her Ashikabi nodded, quickly getting up from her seat as she rounded the table.

"May I use my Norito?" She asked, both blushing as she moved closer to his face before he replied

"You don't have to ask me…" Akitsu soon closed the distance to kiss her Ashikabi deeply her wings of pale blue light appearing behind her as she could taste the vanilla ice cream he'd eaten, enjoying it alongside her own strawberry flavour before turning towards the Sekirei as she charged to get between the unwinged and her pursuers.

"Ice of my pledge, freeze the dangers of my Ashikabi" She stated, throwing her arm towards the pair of Mikogami's Sekirei as she added

"Icicle Storm" dozens of ice spears appearing before her and quickly flying towards them causing both Sekirei to dodge as the hammer wielder stopped to look back confused only to jump in surprise as Kichi spoke next to her after wiping the ice cream from around his mouth

"You better get out of here"

"Why are you helping me?" She asked back confused, Kichi smiling as he watched Akitsu keep them both away with a barrage of chunks of ice, feeling slightly nervous of her being outnumbered but comforted by her determination to win.

"You deserved to find your Ashikabi without being forced" Kichi answered, glancing to her as she bowed deeply to him

"Thank you" She spoke grateful for his help before running off, Natsu glaring at him while the blond seemed to be paying more attention to her opponent as she dodged another barrage of ice spears.

"Kichi-kun you really should try and stay out of trouble" Uzume voice came from his left causing him to jump slightly as he noticed her standing next to him with four bags before refocusing on the fight to see Nanami facing off against Natsu, Akitsu battling the blonde as her ice attacks got mostly deflected by the wire strings and vice versa.

"I thought you were still at the Inn" Kichi asked back, Uzume attempting to hide the logo on the bags as both noticed the blond Sekirei back off realising that there target had gone while Natsu continued pushing on, angry at failing another mission thanks to Kichi as she faced Nanami who was having trouble closing the distance with the knife thrower as she had to block or avoid the projectiles coming at her.

"I'll deal with her" Akitsu spoke sternly to Nanami, forming an ice wall in front of both of them as Nanami nodded

"Alright, Akitsu-san" Nanami replied, moved back to Kichi and Uzume, reattaching her spear to its belt as the trio watched Akitsu shoot out ice spears from the defensive wall she was using.

The frozen projectiles missing there intended target as Natsu dove out of the way, Akitsu starting to freeze the ground around them to cause her opponent to slip and slam head first into the frozen ground, quickly getting back to her feet to dodge a large boulder of ice smashing into the ground where she had lay.

"Let's get out of here, Natsu!" The blonde Sekirei shouted realising that the knife throwing Sekirei was intent to finish her fight against the former Scrap Number.

...

Author's Notes

Another chapter finished and my first attempt at writing a Norito, which I hope I've done alright with. As for Seo and the twins they won't find out till later cause otherwise I can see him trying to take advantage of it even with Miya around. Takami's next course of action I'm not sure on at the moment, investigation is probably the most likely, but the urge to use the chance for Minaka bashing with small predictions of pain which he won't avoid.

When it comes to when I build up on Tsukiumi's winging, she'll meet a certain opposite thinking Scythe wielder which seems fun just to picture mentally while Kichi and Minato are there. As for the others, Kujou will be one and wondering what people think to her having some sort of elegant kickboxing style of fighting, seems like a good contrast to Musubi's boxing style. Also having trouble deciding on a certain shadow hopper's personality. The last one is Toyotama as I liked Mzr90's idea with her initially hating him for being considered weak.

And the order I've mentioned them isn't the order that they'll show up, just me listing off thoughts and such.


	10. Maids Day Out

Chapter 10 - Maids Day Out

"Come on, there's no point for you to keep fighting now that unwinged one is gone" The blonde Sekirei shouted to deaf ears, Natsu unleashing another barrage of knives which was easily blocked by a wall of ice Akitsu made to defend herself, part of her wondering how her opponent could be so stubborn.

"You should listen to her" Akitsu stated calmly, a small smile on her face as she realised that her opponent was tiring quicker then herself thanks to her ice powers allowing her to block and attack without having to move much while Natsu could only attack and had to dodge the barrages of ice attacks launched at her.

"Shut up you!" Natsu shouted, Akitsu's eyes narrowing in annoyance as she decided to finish this fight as it would probably be the only way to stop Natsu.

"Retreat now…" A masculine voice called, all gazes turning to see Mutsu standing atop of the building sheathed katana in hand, Natsu's shoulders slumping in defeat as the blonde Sekirei sighed in relief at a voice of reason appearing, Mikogami's bodyguard (known by the rich boy's Sekirei) never left his side unless it was very important.

Akitsu kept her guard up at the appearance of the single number, Uzume and Nanami sharing the ice wielder's thought as they stepped in front of Kichi just in case he joined into the fight despite his call for his allies to retreat.

"Fine…but I won't stand for you interfering with my Ashikabi's plans again" Natsu shouted as she glared at the teenager who didn't flinch as he glared back

"Your Ashikabi shouldn't even be getting you to hunt Sekirei down in the first place"

The trio of Mikogami Sekirei left without another word, Natsu giving another glare at them before leaving, Kichi slumping back in his wheelchair with a sigh as they all relaxed there stances.

"Are you alright Akitsu-chan, Nanami-chan?" Kichi asked, Akitsu quick to nod as Nanami answered

"I'm fine, Kichi-kun" Kichi smiling in relief at her, causing her to blush slightly as they decided to head back to the inn together.

...

Minato gulped scared at having just seen Miya easily throw a rock at Seo's head, Kusano holding onto her Ashikabi scared as well as the hannaya mask was behind her

"You can't bother little children like that, can you?" Miya spoke, Seo looking easily as scared as the others as he quickly replied

"Ahh, yes…I'm sorry. It's my fault…"

"Miya-san…we've got guests!" Uzume called stepping into the hallway with her bags, Nanami closely behind her.

"Oh…?" Miya asked curious, looking towards the doorway to see Kichi come past with a smile followed by Akitsu and Hikari and Hibiki.

"Um, is our idiot perhaps here by any chance?" Hikari asked, Seo smiled as he stood up holding his jacket in one hand as he spoke to the lightning twins "Yo, you came"

"Stop bothering other people!" Hikari shouted annoyed starting to beat up her Ashikabi, Kichi sweatdropping at the sight of Seo getting beaten up by his own Sekirei, until Minato spoke up.

"Um…Seo, thank you for helping Ku-chan…I…really wanted to tell you that" Seo took a few moments to think as Miya gave the twins two large bags of rice as he spoke, rummaging for something inside his pockets

"Here, keep this" Seo pulling out a pair of small cards handing one to Minato, throwing another one towards Kichi which Miya caught in midflight, as he continued

"If either of you are ever in a difficult situation… Give me a call…I'll make it cheap" Minato face dropped as he thought

'It's a paid service…'

Kichi shared a similar thought as he gave a silent sigh; he'd thought the scruffy man would've at least had something more permanent in the way of work than being an odd job man.

"We'll be going now" He spoke turning to leave, both of his Sekirei thanking Miya for the food before they chased after there Ashikabi, Minato taking a closer look at the card as Miya scrunched up the one for Kichi, who figured she didn't want him having much to do with the scruffy man.

"Kichi-kun please try and avoid being around that trash" Miya spoke, glancing back at him as he nodded understandingly, Minato sweatdropping while deciding against adding his own thoughts as they all headed inside.

...

Kichi had just finished retelling what had happened with the hammer carrying unwinged Sekirei and the Sekirei Mikogami had sent after her, the residents of the inn currently sitting around the dining table, Kagari having joined them for the meal before he had to go to work.

'Maybe he could help me with protecting them' Kagari thought, noticing Miya's approving smile towards the teenager, who was slightly sheepish as he scratched the back of his head, and Akitsu who spoke up.

"Mikogami only see Sekirei as something to collect…"

Minato was shocked by that comment, wondering why Sekirei would go after there own, his eyes widening upon seeing the amused smile on Kichi's thoughtful face

"I guess we could play interference with the hunting Sekirei" He spoke up, looking over to his Sekirei as he asked

"If you want to that is?"

Akitsu smiled at the idea from her Ashikabi, feeling it would make up for what she'd done while under Mikogami's orders, Uzume smiled as she noticed Kagari's surprised look before seeing Nanami nodding

"Alright, it would help stop them getting forced into anything with him" Uzume added, smiling at Kichi as she ruffled his hair playfully.

"Well I'm going to work" Kagari spoke getting up from his seat as he headed out of the room, Uzume clicking her fingers as she remembered something as she spoke up

"I've just remembered something…I'll be back in a minute"

Uzume quickly left the room after Kagari, finding the white haired young man slipping on his shoes as he looked back to the brunette Sekirei.

"Guess I don't need to ask for his help with protecting the unwinged…" He spoke with a smile as Uzume nodded

"Finding out people are forcing themselves on Sekirei is easily enough reason for him to want to act, Kagari…" Kagari nodding understandingly as turned to leave as he replied

"I guess so…Anyway I better head off, see you in the morning"

"Bye" Uzume spoke waving off the Sekirei guardian before heading back inside to finish her dinner.

...

"Minato-sama…?" Musubi called, looking around the inn for the young man, looking into the living room to find Kusano and Miya watching television while Kichi was focused on his current drawing.

"Kichi-kun, have you seen Minato-sama?" Musubi asked, the teenager just finishing as he looked up to the boxing Sekirei

"Sorry Musubi-san I haven't" Kichi answered with an innocent smile, turning to a clean page as he wondering why he'd drawn a rather insane looking man taking a large vase to the head, as she whined slightly

"Uh…Why's Minato-sama always go missing at bath time?"

"I'm sure it's for a good reason, Musubi" Miya replied as Kichi nodded as he suggested

"Why don't you join Uzume-chan and the others? I think they are still in there" Musubi seemed to think about it for a moment before nodding and heading off to join the other Sekirei, the teenager waiting till she was out of earshot as he nudged a foot under the table.

"It's safe to come out now, Minato-san" Kichi spoke, the young man's head popping out to have a cautious look around before pulling himself out from under the table, sighing in relief as he sat down next to the teenager to watch the television as he spoke.

"Thanks Kichi-kun…"

"Why were you hiding from Musubi-san, Oniichan?" Kusano asked, looking over to the young man as he smiled nervously as Miya explained

"Minato, just doesn't want to break the rules right?"

"Yes Miya-san" Minato replied.

...

The trio of Kichi's Sekirei were currently sitting in the furo enjoying the warmth as they talked about there Ashikabi, Nanami blushing as she spoke "I'm glad to have Kichi-kun as my Ashikabi…he's so caring for others…even with all that's happen to him"

Uzume smiled at the redhead's comment as Akitsu nodded as she added "He cares for our safety a lot more then other Ashikabi I've seen"

"Kichi-kun's been by himself for longer then he should've…" Uzume spoke sadly, Nanami and Akitsu nodding, the door opening as Musubi entered to join them.

"No luck with finding Minato then?" Uzume asked, the boxing Sekirei shaking her head as she joined them in the furo.

"Kichi-kun didn't see him either?" Musubi added, sitting down next to Uzume who smiled as she spoke up

"Minato's probably busy with something important…so don't worry there'll be other chances"

"Why haven't you asked Kichi-kun?" Musubi asked innocently, the three others looking at each other as Nanami decided to explain

"He's not really…comfortable enough for that yet"

"But he really cares for you…Musubi's seen it…" Musubi replied confused, Uzume and Nanami sweatdropping as Uzume thought for a moment of how to explain it

"Kichi-kun doesn't feel comfortable showing his body…"

"Is that why he's always in those baggy clothes?" Musubi asked getting a nod from the trio.

"His clothes are like a cover to avoid people being extra cautious with him" Akitsu added

...

The next day, the residents of the Inn had just said there byes to Miya as she left for the day to visit her husband's grave. The group had just managed to spilt up the chore for the day, Minato planning to spent it studying and Kichi given a set of high school problems for himself to attempt during the day.

"Aha…But if you want to do housework, we need the appropriate attire"

Kichi gulped nervous at what Uzume had just said to Musubi and Kusano as she pulled them into her room, Nanami and Akitsu already inside the room as Minato blushed

"What's she mean?" the young man asked as Kichi tried to avoid his imagination running away with him as he answered

"She collects costumes…I can bet you there's a maid one in there somewhere"

Minato blushed further as the image of Musubi dressed as a maid entered his head, gulping nervously as he turned to see Kichi head off downstairs, probably to hide from the triple attack he was going to get from Uzume, Nanami and Akitsu.

'I better do some studying' He thought to himself heading back to his own room to start, ten minutes of reading material later, Uzume opened the door to show herself dressed in a maid outfit as she spoke into the room surprising Minato

"Hey…we're done" Uzume smiled at Minato's blush looking around for Kichi, her smile slightly waning as she realised he wasn't there

"Aww…" She pouted crossing her arms under her breasts as Musubi left the room, Minato blushing at the sight of her dressed in the same outfit.

"Minato-sama" Musubi called, smiling obliviously to her Ashikabi's blushing as Uzume lent over to add quietly

"You should call him Anata-sama while you're wearing that"

"Anata-sama!" Musubi spoke, Minato's blush deepening at the formality and sincerity of the boxing Sekirei, Uzume leaving to spring the surprise on her own Ashikabi, before he noticed Kusano in a wagtail costume.

"Ku-chan is cute too" Minato added looking down at the young Sekirei with a smile, who blushed at the compliment.

...

Nanami blushed from the hallway, dressed in her own maid outfit, Akitsu seemingly unaffected by the change of clothes, a small smile on her face at the idea of how Kichi would react, as Uzume joined them with a smile as she attempted to calm the embarrassed spear wielder

"Don't be so nervous, Nanami, Kichi-kun's going to love it" Nanami nodded, her hands together in front of her as she tried to calm herself as Uzume continued

"If anything Kichi-kun will be more embarrassed…Oh and don't forget to call him Kichi-sama, that'll really help things"

Both of her fellow Sekirei nodded, Uzume stopping Akitsu as Nanami walked into the room, peering her head into the room to see Kichi blushing a deep red as Nanami spoke shyly

"Kichi-sama…"

"Nanami-chan…?" Kichi stuttered back, Akitsu and Uzume entering the living room, Uzume with a teasing smile on her face as she spoke up

"How do we look, Kichi-sama?"

"Y-You all look a-amazing…" Kichi stuttered back causing a blush on the trio's faces as he put a hand over his nose in an attempt to stop the nose bleed, turning his head to look at the ground to avoid the trickle turning into a geyser.

Uzume giggled happily as she turned to go about her chores, Akitsu soon following as the brunette Sekirei spoke to her Ashikabi

"Nanami, will help you out with anything while me and Akitsu do some of the other chores" Nanami blushed as she took a seat on Kichi's right, catching his eyes at the same time and causing both blushes to deepen.

"Erm…Ok…" Kichi replied, as he turned back to the school problems Miya had given him before leaving to visit her husband's grave, absentmindedly tapping his pencil against the table as he tried to work out the problem he was on. Part of his mind kept getting distracted by how his three Sekirei had dressed, a near constant red line sat on his cheeks.

...

Lunchtime soon rolled around and Kichi found himself wondering why Minato hadn't warned him about Musubi's cooking as he looked at the giant pile of curry and rice in front of him. Part of him didn't expect he'd finish the small mountain of food as he nervously picked up the fork to start eating, Nanami and the others tucking into it.

Minato was still upstairs studying according to the boxing Sekirei who was planning to take up his food once she'd finished her own, practically inhaling it from off her plate as Kichi took a tentative bite of his own. He was glad it wasn't too hot as he continued eating it finding himself only manage to eat three quarters of the whole plate before collapsing backwards completely stuffed.

"That's really good, Musubi…but I don't think I could eat another bite" Kichi spoke feeling slightly sleepy.

"I think I might need a nap after that" Kichi yawned, covering it with a hand as Musubi noticed Kusano nodding off as well.

...

Takami sighed as she walked towards Minaka's office, having just finished caring for the wounds of the Sekirei that had been terminated a few days ago, wondering what the mad white haired man wanted and why it couldn't wait until the Sekirei was put into stasis back on there ship.

'Please let him not have found out about, Tendo' she thought her plans for investigating the teen had been put on hold due to her other duties, the disciplinary squad's check up providing nothing interesting for her as she finally stepped in the large office, noticing the mischievous smile on the Minaka.

"Minaka what did you want?" Takami asked, crossing her arms in front of her as she finally stopped next to one of the random vases that sat in the office, the white haired man's smile not making her feel any easier as he answered.

"I wanted to help with your little look into Tendo-kun" Takami annoyed look turned angry at the supposed 'Game Master' interfering, knowing that all he cared about was keeping things exciting.

"What did you do?" She asked her eyes narrowing dangerously as she started to plan to murder the head of MBI, who seemed nonchalant by the look as he started to explain.

...

Uzume angrily closed Minato's phone as she wondered what Minaka was trying to do and why was it her Ashikabi he was targeting.

'How could he put a bounty on Kichi-kun, he's done nothing wrong' She thought looking at the door which her still slumbering Ashikabi was enjoying his nap, laying atop of Akitsu with his head on her chest. The light brown haired Sekirei was hugging him to her chest savouring his warmth, a peaceful smile on her sleeping face.

Kusano was also sleeping in the same room as she turned to look hand the phone back to Minato, who sighed before speaking "I've got no idea what Kichi could've done…"

"Me neither" Musubi called, her time around the teen had showed her that he was a good person and someone who'd knowingly get himself into trouble.

...

Takami dusted off her hands, feeling much better after beating down Minaka who lay on the floor battered and bruised, a large vase broken atop of him as she finished off her tirade about doing stupid things "Now I won't be able to investigate his link with Akitsu, considering he'll go into hiding as soon as he finds out…You Idiot!"

"I'm going to have to get a message sent out to say it was a hoax" Takami sighed, it probably wouldn't deter some of the Ashikabi from finding out if the bounty had been real or not but would at least let Kichirou know that he wasn't being hunted by MBI.

'Maybe I should go speak with him in person' She thought as she left the large office, intent to try and undo the mess Minaka had made for her.

Author's Notes

Another chapter although I've been fairly busy with other things to work on this and I'm planning to try and make the future chapters longer. Minato will also get his own power although having it make itself known going by what he does in the canon makes it hard to come up with a good point to show it. Next chapter will have Yukari show up although I'm not too sure on how she'll react to Kichi considering all other guys aside from Shiina and Minato get there arse handed to them.

Anyway had quite a odd idea which came about from Ocarina of Time and reading walkingfire's Cocktail Hour Reflections which brought up the wondering of what would Kichi and his flock go as also helped along with a joking around with a friend over characters cosplaying other characters. Anyway I hope you enjoy it and can tell who's who.

Omake

Kichi looked at the mirror at himself, embarrassed as he adjusted the green sleeping cap he had on his head as he looked over the rest of himself, a long green tunic which was over a white undershirt, red fingerless gloves and cream slacks which were tucked into a pair of brown boots. A brown belt was around his waist pulling the tunic in as well as one over his left shoulder which ran diagonally down to the right side of his waist, a blue hilted sword attached to it with a blue metallic silver and blue shield.

"Are you ready, Kichi-kun?" Uzume called from outside of the room.

"Just about" Kichi called back, the door opening to allow her to look into the room, smiling at her Ashikabi as he blushed at her own apparel.

Uzume was dressed in a green tunic similar to his own which had a pair of green shorts under, a belt around the waist and a small pair of brown boots on her feet. Her brown hair was hidden under a yellowy green wig with a green headband resting atop.

"Looking good Link-kun" She smiled, Yomi looking into the room with a mischievous smile as she looked at the pair.

" Fiancee!" She called pulling Kichi into a hug and playing her chosen character finely, a pale blue strapless swimsuit showing off her figure, pale blue leggings and sleeves with fins attached on her arms and legs. Her brown hair was hidden under the white/ pale blue hat.

Kichi blushed as she pulled him flush against her, Uzume giggling as she guided them out of the room to wait for the others downstairs.

"Yomi-chan…" Kichi spoke uncomfortably as she continued to make embarrassed comments

"Who's this Yomi-chan? Don't tell me you're cheating on me Link-kun" Yomi replied giving him a mock warning look, Uzume giggling as Nanami came downstairs embarrassed, dressed in a long pink skirt with a brown apron over the front of it and a white blouse with a yellow neckerchief around the top of it.

"Kichi-kun" She spoke, drawing his attention, Kichi smiling to her as Uzume spoke up

"You should call him Fairy Boy, Malon-chan" Nanami blushed, remembering that both Uzume and Yomi had wanted to have them use each other's character names, although Kichi felt slightly embarrassed about it.

Akitsu's light brown hair was hidden under a short grey wig which was pulled into a ponytail; a silver metallic bodice which connected to a black choker around her neck, dark blue shoulder guards was also connected to it by brown leather strap. She also had tight fitting dark blue shorts and blue shoes which turned black on her shins. Black gauntlets covered her hand but didn't reach her knuckles.

A small smile played on her features, feeling amused at Yomi's in character antics with there Ashikabi; a part of her realizing it was a very fitting persona for the flirty brunette as another of there group joined them, Kujou.

Kujou wore a long white dress which nearly touched the floor, a pink top over it which connected to a golden pair of shoulder guards, long white gloves which reached halfway up her upper arms and a gold circlet on her head making her look all the fitting of her princess role.

"Link-kun will be protecting his princess" Kujou declared, taking hold of Kichi's left arm, Yomi tightening her grip on his right arm as she retorted

"I'm a princess too you know"

Yahan smirked as she watched the others, wearing a white tube top and a pair of pink silk trousers, red pointed shoes and pink fingerless gloves. Her hair was now red and pulled back into a high ponytail by a golden band which had a large ruby jewel in it.

"You look more handsome like this Link-kun" She winked at him, the blush growing on his cheeks as there last group member joined them.

"Why do we have to go to this stupid party anyway…It'll only cause more trouble for us" Toyotama asked annoyed. She wore a tight fitting, short strapless blue dress which had a large pair of fairy wings coming from out of her back of it, her green hair was covered in a long bright blue wig as she looked annoyed at the others ignoring her presence as she complained.

"Hey Listen!" She shouted, drawing there attention to her before Uzume and Yomi burst out laughing at the catchphrase Toyotama used without realizing it.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Master…your phone" Mutsu spoke holding the device out to Mikogami who was playing away on some fighting game, performing a combo attack to finish off his computerized opponent before taking it from the single number, opening it as he quickly read the message

"Ooh looks like that kid who took Akitsu in trouble with the game master" He spoke reading over the message again with a sinister smile as he added

"I think this'll be good for payback for him taking Akitsu from me" Mutsu sighing silently at the fact his Ashikabi was still sore over losing the ice wielding Sekirei to her true Ashikabi.

...

Uzume and Nanami stretched as they stood in the garden of the Inn, both having changed back into there Sekirei clothes, as they faced each other Nanami drawing her spear as she asked

"Why would the professor do something like that?"

"I don't know…but if Ashikabi and Sekirei are coming after Kichi-kun, we need to get stronger to protect him" Uzume replied, her veils shifting around her as Nanami nodded seriously as she twirled her spear in her hands.

Nanami charged thrusting out her spear towards the Veil Sekirei who dodged it before wrapping one of her veils around her arm into a lance. Swinging her weapon down, Uzume found it soon blocked by the pole of Nanami's spear.

The pair continued to exchange blows; most were blocked by the other's weapon or dodged. The few attacks that got through only nicked or scratched there targets.

...

"Musubi…Tell me…What happened last time?" Minato asked standing to look at Musubi as he added

"What really happened…A Sekirei who loses a fight can't be with her Ashikabi…Is Musubi the same?" Musubi looked sadly back as he continued

"If you lose to another Sekirei…you're going to disappear from me?"

"…That's right…" Musubi spoke quietly, Minato's eyes wide as it hit him as she lowered her head, closing her eyes as she continued sadly

"This body that descended as a Sekirei…Is a fate that can't be changed"

Minato gave off a chuckle as he spoke sadly "I see…This was a 'Game' after all. MBI's president also said this before…It's a game under the name of the "Sekirei Plan"…I guess that's it, if it's a game then a "Game Over" ends everything…"

"No!" Musubi shouted glomping onto Minato and knocking him onto his back as she looked into his eyes as she continued

"It's not a game…My feelings…My feelings for Minato-sama are nothing like a game." She buried her head into his shoulder as she added

"Musubi wants to continue to be by Minato-sama's side"

"Musubi…" Minato spoke sadly as he realized he'd gotten things wrong as he continued

"Sorry, I'm sorry, Musubi"

"So, I…I won't lose!" Musubi declared jumping onto her feet, Minato sweatdropping at how quickly she changed moods.

...

Uzume and Nanami panted as they finished there practice, just as Miya walked by the fence a curious look on her face as she noticed both of the young women's serious expressions as she spoke up

"Uzume…what's wrong?" Uzume jumped slightly as both turned to see Miya waiting for an answer from them as the brunette sighed before starting to explain about the message sent out by Minaka about the bounty for Kichi. Both Sekirei took a step back at the dangerous aura around Miya as well as her narrowed eyes, the urge to make a move against the white haired mad man growing by the second until she was distracted by Musubi's call

"Welcome back, Miya-san" She called as she lent out of the window, Kichi leaning out from his room's window enough so that he could be seen rubbing the sleep from his eyes as he called

"Good Evening Miya-san" Akitsu's arms were around his waist to ensure he didn't fall out of the window or hurt himself as Miya put on a smile as she spoke

"Good Evening, Kichi-kun, Musubi-san"

Both brunette's pulled there heads back inside as Miya turned to Kichi's other two Sekirei as she asked concerned "Does Kichi-kun know?"

Uzume shook her head as she replied "He was asleep when it was sent"

...

Akitsu kept her hold on her Ashikabi wishing that they could have slept for a little longer, had it not been for Musubi's shouting, Kichi not seeming to mind her warm hold on him as he yawned again.

"I wonder what's wrong with Uzume-chan and Nanami-chan" Kichi wondered as he scratched the back of his head, his ears perking up as he heard his phone go off. Quickly rummaging through his jean pockets before pulling the black device from one of them, flipping it open to see what he got before looking confused at it as he read the message aloud

"The previous message about Kichirou Tendo being wanted by us was a prank message, please disregard it. MBI"

"What have I done for that?" He asked, looking back to Akitsu to see her looking annoyed as Kichi picked up his crutches, as she attempted to answer

"I'm not sure Kichi-kun…"

"I guess Uzume-chan and Nanami-chan found out about the first message then" Kichi realised as he moved to leave the room, Akitsu going ahead to try and find where they were.

Soon finding the pair, Kusano, Musubi, Minato and Miya sitting at the table talking as Miya spoke "Kichi-kun will have to avoid going outside of the inn to avoid others going after him"

"What did Kichi-san do?" Kusano asked confused, Musubi sharing it as she tried to think of a reason.

"He's done nothing, Kuu-chan" Minato answered

"Minaka has called off Kichi's wanted status…" Akitsu announced as she took a seat at the table, the trio looking confused at her as Kichi entered the room

"That's not like him…" Uzume spoke as Kichi took a seat in between Akitsu and Uzume as he pulled out his phone again, handing it over to Uzume as proof. Minato also pulled his own phone from his pocket, realizing that he's left the device on silent to avoid interrupting his studying and he had got the same message Kichi had.

"I guess Minaka was just joking around" Minato spoke as Uzume sighed

"Some of the other Ashikabis and Sekireis might still think its still on and come after him"

"That means you'll have to be more careful when you go out" Miya added as Kichi sighed disappointed as he spoke

"Alright, Miya-san"

Kichi felt his hand being squeezed turning to see Akitsu looking seriously at him "Don't worry Kichi-kun…We'll protect you"

"Yeah and no one's stupid enough to attack here" Uzume added with a smile, Kichi understanding what she meant after having seen Miya spar in the mornings with the Sekirei.

"Who's stupid enough to attack here?" Kagari asked as he walked past the door, his jacket over his shoulder, as he'd just returned from protecting the unwinged Sekirei as Miya spoke up

"It seems MBI wanted Kichi-kun to be brought it for some reason…although it seems like it was a prank"

The lilac haired woman noticed the slight change in Kagari as he clenched his fist for a moment before Miya stood up.

"Well I best make a start on dinner, Musubi, Nanami could you help me" Miya asked both Sekirei nodding as they moved to follow her into the kitchen as Kagari headed into his own room, pondering what to do.

...

Minato smiled as he watched the TV, Kusano sitting in his lap while Uzume was lying next to Kichi, Akitsu on the teen's otherside. Kichi was currently the only one not watching the box as he was looking at his sketchpad drawing something.

Part of him was curious about what the teen was drawing considering his talent, glancing over he found the teen, glancing up at the television every so often.

"Kichi-kun, can I talk to you for a moment?" Kagari asked from the doorway, Minato thinking that it was odd as Kichi replied as he pulled himself up

"Alright, Kagari-san" Uzume looking over with a mischievous smile as she spoke

"I hope your not planning to get Kichi-kun involved in hosting…I already have enough competition as it is" Kichi blushed as Kagari sweatdropped, part of him hoping that Miya didn't hear that joke as he beckoned Kichi to follow him.

...

Kichi followed Kagari outside to the deck; Kagari sitting down as he looked around to see if anyone else was around as Kichi took a seat next to him

"What did you want to talk about, Kagari-san?" He asked, setting his crutches on his right as the grey haired young man ponderd his words for a moment

"I guess there's no easy way to say this but…I'm a Sekirei…" He started as Kichi butted in

"Please say you're not reacting to me?" Kagari coughed as his cheeks turned red as he shook his head vigously as he replied

"No, no…definitely not…" Kichi sighed in relief, placing a hand on his chest as Kagari continued

"I wanted to ask you if you'd help me with protecting the unwinged Sekirei…you know considering it's hard for just me to do it"

"Of course I'll help…need to pass it by Uzume-chan and the others…" Kichi answered only to get cut off as Uzume spoke up from behind them

"No need to ask us…Kagari-san already did…and I've got the perfect idea for your disguise" She giggled as Kichi gulped nervously, noticing Kagari sweatdropping at the latter's comment as Miya called out that dinner was ready.

...

Takami gulped as the blacked out limo traveled down the streets towards Izumo Inn. She managed to find out through MBI's network of cameras that Minato was out which would save her one less problem today as facing Miya would most likely be the most difficult thing she'd have to do today.

Glancing down at the small handheld computer she looked over Kichi's file for the fourth time that morning before forcing the calm and cool scientific mask on, a small part knowing that Ashikabi like him benefited from the Sekirei the most and the silly game Minaka was playing with there lives would crush those that cared for them.

...

Kichi sneezed as he lay on the roof next to Uzume, both enjoying the sun as they discussed ideas for his disguise, Kichi spoke as he looked annoyed at Uzume

"I'm not wearing tights!"

"Come on, Kichi-kun… It'd show off you legs" Uzume replied, giving him a cute look as she noticed his eyebrow twitch. She giggled as she hugged him giving him a quick kiss as she added in mock disappointment

"Alright…that makes it no tights, no capes and no underwear on the outside"

Kichi rolled his eyes as he noticed the blacked out limo heading down the road looking at it curiously as he spoke to Uzume "Wonder where that's going?"

"Not sure…" Uzume replied curious as Miya called up to them from the garden

"Kichi-kun, come down to do your schoolwork"

"Yes Miya-san" Kichi replied as Uzume jumped down with him before helping him over to where they'd left the crutches before she spoke cheerily

"I'm gonna work on our costumes now"

Miya looked curious at the pair as Uzume decided to explain "Kichi-kun said he'd go to this convention that's happening in a few days and I figured I make him a costume for it"

"Oh…Who are you going as, Kichi-kun?" Miya asked looking to the teen as he quickly answered with the first thing that came to mind

"Tsunayoshi from a show called Katekyo Hitman Reborn"

Uzume took a moment to imagine it as she smiled dreamily at the idea of her Ashikabi dressing as the character while a small part of her mind filed away the idea to make up the costume for him so she could get him dressed up.

"Oh…" Miya spoke with a thoughtful look trying to put the name to the face as Uzume spoke up

" I've got a picture of him somewhere I'll show you later…"

...

Takami felt the limo slow to a stop as she reached her destination, attempting to steel her nerves as she cautiously left the vehicle, her heels clicking against the concrete as she walked towards the door, not noticing Akitsu and Nanami returning from there shopping run as the ice wielding Sekirei ran faster as she wondered what Takami was doing outside of MBI tower.

Takami was just seconds from knocking on the door as she felt a harsh cold wind behind her, looking back to see Akitsu glaring at her annoyed as she spoke in a cold tone "What are you doing here?"

There was frost forming onto the bags she was holding as Nanami quickly tried to defuse the tension as she spoke "Akitsu…Miya-san said no violence while here…"

Takami noticed Akitsu's indifferent look take over as a familiar voice spoke out from behind her "Nanami-san is right, Akitsu-san…but you ask a good question so why are you here, Takami?"

The scientist turned around to see the door open and Miya standing there with her wooden sword in hand, a calm look on her face as she spoke to the two Sekirei

"Nanami-san, Akitsu-san…please put the shopping away" Both Sekirei nodded as they moved around to enter from the garden as the lilac haired woman continued to keep her calm and level gaze at the scientist who spoke calmly

"I came here to see Tendo-san…"

"May I ask why after your company has put a bounty on him?" Miya asked, Takami silently cursing Minaka for doing that as she started to explain that it had been Minaka's doing not her own.

"So…He only did it because you were curious about how Kichi-kun had winged Akitsu-san" Miya spoke seeing Takami nod with an exasperated sigh over the self proclaimed 'Game Master' making her job harder then it actually was.

"I will pass on your apology...Takami…to him, when he's finished his schoolwork as you'd only distract him now" Miya spoke, Takami about to try and persuade the lilac haired woman only to get a stern look from her.

"Alright…" Takami sighed, deciding it was for the best that she head back to the tower to get back to her work, rather then get on the wrong side of Miya after what she'd seen her do.

...

Higa Izumi leant back in his office chair as he looked over the file Kochou, one of the Sekirei under him had complied, seeing nothing special that would warrant Minaka's attention outside of winging number seven.

'He's probably trying to just make things more interesting' He thought, his eyes noticing the medical history of the teen as he quickly scanned through it, thinking it would've benefited himself more had Kichirou still been in hospital.

The door opened as his assistant, Kakizaki, walked in stopping a few steps away from the desk as he spoke "Kochou believes she has come across where 107 is hiding at the moment…"

"Is he still unwinged?" Higa asked, closing the file in his hands as Kakizaki nodded.

"Send who you think will be suitable to capture him and bring him back here" Higa spoke as his assistant spoke

"Of course Higa-sama" Turning he left the office trying to decide on who he should send to get the Sekirei nicknamed the 'death god'.

...

Shiina ran through the streets as he tried to get away from the duo that where chasing him, his thoughts causing him to look around wildly as he felt the near unnoticeable pull of his link to his Ashikabi.

'I can't be captured here…I have to find my Ashikabi' He thought as he rounded the corner as he pushed himself to run faster.

...

Kichi gave a small yawn as he sat on one of the rooftops, his Sekirei at his side as he looked over the city as Uzume smiled, both seeing the sun start to rise in the distance

"How you like your disguise, Ash-kun?" She asked having picked the name he could use while they helped Homura. The disguise in question was a pair of black jeans, a blue jacket, dark blue scarf which was wrapped around his neck and covered his mouth and nose from view and a woolly hat covering his hair.

"It seems like Homura-san's disguise Kichi replied as Akitsu and Nanami smiled before the latter spoke up having noticed something going on below them

"Ash-kun…" She pointed towards Shiina who was being chased by brown haired girl who was dressed in a black and yellow bodysuit with a girl who was dressed in a dark horizontally striped low cut top and sleeves, a black thick collar around her neck and a belt around her waist just above the black panties she was wearing. Her hair was a light yellow and was short cut and framed her face.

"I guess we better step in" Kichi spoke as Akitsu jumped down ahead of them launching a few ice spears at the two chasers, Uzume using her veils to block the knives on wire that the stripped dressed Sekirei had thrown. Nanami helping Kichi up, blushing as she secured her hold around his waist before they jumped down to help both of them.

...

Yukari happily hummed as she walked towards the direction of the place where her brother was now living, part of her eager to see if Musubi was still with her brother as a small perverted smile appeared on her face at seeing the busty brunette again, blindly unaware of battle fast approaching her.

She turned the corner to only get knocked over; her eyes going wide and a blush covered her face at seeing the silver haired bishonen over her blushing as well as his as he looked down at her nervously. There faces were barely inches from each other as she felt his hot hurried breaths on her face causing her to blush further as she looking into his wheat coloured eyes.

'This feeling…' Shiina thought his cheeks red as he looked deeply into Yukari's eyes which were now replaced with stars as she couldn't believe her luck at being under a bishonen like this.

"I'm…I'm sorry" Shiina spoke as he started to try and pull himself away only for his body to go against him and move closer to her, Yukari's face blushing more as she spoke surprised at the look on his face

"W-What…?"

Shiina's body heated up as he spoke up "Please place…your seal on me…"

He closed his eyes as he awaited her to kiss him, a small amount of blood trickling from Yukari's nose at the thought of it as her confusion was drowned out by the urge to kiss him.

'He wants it right so…its fine…r-right' She thought as she closed the distance, the warmth from her first kiss filling her body as she saw the faint glow through her closed eyes unaware of Shiina's bright wings shining out from his back as Kichi looked back, from his perch atop of shop sign. At seeing the pair a small smile formed on his face at the grey haired boy finding his Ashikabi.

A look of confused rose on Kichi's face as his phone started to ring, quickly pulling it from his pocket and answering it quickly upon seeing Miya was calling, about to say hello as the lilac haired woman started

[Kichirou why are you outside of the Inn you know it's dangerous for you…?] She asked, Kichi gulping nervously at her using his full first name as he spoke

"I wanted to…erm… help Kagari-san with something…"

[Oh…so why didn't you do it after breakfast?] Miya asked expectantly as Kichi gave off a nervous laugh as he attempted to come up with an excuse

"I…"

[Come back to the Inn now and have your breakfast…] She interrupted, a shiver running down Kichi's spine at the feeling that he'd most likely get it later from her.

"Yes Miya-san…Sorry" Kichi replied, noticing the pair of chasers had gone as his Sekirei gathered around him with nervous looks as he closed the phone.

"I'm in trouble…" Kichi spoke as his Sekirei gulped nervously before noticing the pair that was sitting next to each other blushing still, a smile forming on there faces as Akitsu spoke up

"It was worth it" Nanami nodded as she fiddled with the spear between her hands as she added

"We better go before Miya-san…" Kichi nodded as he turned to Uzume who took hold of him as she spoke

"Good idea…don't want Miya-san waiting for us"

With that said the quartet started back over the rooftops towards the Inn, preparing themselves for whatever Miya had planned for them as Yukari looked confused at her Sekirei.

"So…" Yukari spoke not sure what to do now before realizing that she didn't even know his name at the moment as Shiina looked down slightly embarrassed as he spoke

"I'm Shiina, number 107"

...

Author's Notes

Sorry that its been so long since I last posted but I've been distracted between Pokemon White 2 and ideas between Highschool DxD and Highschool of the Dead.

I'm hoping that I got Takami and Yukari personalities right and that how I had Yukari wings Shiina works as most of there meeting is about coincidence the first time.

The next chapter should have Yukari arriving at the Inn and probably Matsu if I manage to write it right. Hope you enjoy it.


	12. Chapter 12

Minato sat in his room studying as Kusano was trying to draw having been inspired by Kichi, Musubi watching the young blonde girl with a smile. The black haired young man scratched at his hair as he tried to understand what was written before him before Miya's head came around the door, proving to be a welcome distraction for him as she spoke "Minato-san…you've got a visitor"

Closing the textbook and resting it on the desk he stood up as he headed downstairs to see who'd come here for him. He stopped at the top of the stairs as he heard two people arguing.

"Keep your hands away from Nanami-chan… You pervert!" Kichi shouted angrily, Minato wondered who'd caused the teen to shout as a familiar voice started to shout back

"How dare you call me a pervert?" Yukari's voice shouted back, the argument stopping as two loud twack was heard which he assumed correctly as Miya dishing out punishment as he started going downstairs as heard Kichi speak

"Miya-san…she tried to grope Nanami-chan. I was just sticking up for her"

"Never the less you should know better" Miya replied as Minato finally reached the bottom of the stairs to see Kichi standing before Nanami while his landlady's aura directed towards Yukari as she continued

"Impure acts are not permitted here…so I would hope you follow the rules" Yukari shrunk as she nodded, the aura disappearing as Miya turned back to Minato as she spoke

"Would you like some tea for you and your guests?" Minato nodded as he finally noticed Shiina standing there looking embarrassed at the ground before he turned back to his younger sister as he smiled awkwardly

"Hey Yukari" Yukari scowled to Kichi before turning to smile at seeing her brother as she spoke

"Hey Onii-chan" Yukari remembered about Shiina as she signalled back to him as she continued

"This is Shiina…he's…erm…" Kichi headed back into the living room with Nanami as she finished coming up with her excuse

"He's a friend…" Something about how she had said that had given Minato an odd feeling as he turned to see Musubi standing on the stairs next to a shocked Kusano, who was wide eyed at the sight of Shiina.

"Shi-kun!" She called as she rushed down to hug the silver haired boy who quickly hugged her back as he spoke happily

"Ku-chan!" Unnoticed to the group, Kichi was peering through the doorway with a small smile on his face at least until he was pulled back into the living room by Uzume.

…

Yukari had explained how she'd met Shiina, Miya giving an almost knowing look to Kichi who was keeping as best a straight face as he could as he drank his own cup of teas. Minato was surprised at the pure chance the meeting had been as he spoke

"So he ran into you….isn't that a bit anime…?"

"I guess…?" Yukari spoke, feeling slightly embarrassed as she spared a glance to a blushing Shiina who was happily sitting next to Kusano before turning to Kichi as she asked

"So I take it that you're an Ashikabi as well…?" Kichi rolled his eyes at how she seemed to be ignoring him as he spoke

"Yes am I…" Yukari looked at the other females around the table, wondering how the brown haired teen had got three busty Sekirei, while her brother only had Kusano and Musubi, although something told her he wasn't taking full advantage of the situation like most guys would.

"Come on Kichi-kun you need to do your school work" Miya spoke, Kichi agreeing as he picked himself back onto his feet, hobbling out of the room as his trio of Sekirei decided to go about there own chores for now.

"Oh…Yeah did you hear about Chico?" Yukari spoke, Minato looking curious at his sister as he asked concerned

"What happened to her?"

"Her condition got worst so they had to move her to a private hospital here…I was hoping that you'd come with me to see how she is" Yukari spoke sadly as Minato nodded as he replied

"Yeah…It'd be nice to see her again"

…

Kichi sighed as he looked at the picture before him, the dark feeling from it didn't sit well in him as he tried to figure out what he should do. The Sekirei in the picture was the hammer wielding girl that Akitsu had protected from Mikogami's Sekirei who was connected by a red string to a rather sinister looking man who didn't exude any sort of kindness. They were stood in a park which he recognized from one of his days out with Uzume.

'I don't know whether to intervene or not…I mean they're fated to meet if that's what the string means but…she deserves better then him' He thought wondering if he really should meet with things as he put the sketchpad back into his bag as he turned back to his work.

'Either way I've got three options…I let it happen and keep her in the dark, I break up the meeting and get her to look for someone better…I could always wing her myself…but that would just be wrong…'

Akitsu quietly entered the room, noticing the irriated expression on her Ashikabi as she walked over to him. Wrapping her arms around his neck in an attempt to comfort him, a small smile grew on her face as he jumped, turning only to have his face pressed between her breasts.

Kichi pulled back slightly to look up at her, his cheeks red as he spoke embarrassed "A-Akitsu-chan…could you not try and scare me next time"

"What's wrong, Kichi-kun?" Akitsu asked with a look of concern as Kichi sighed before replying

"It's nothing…Akitsu-chan…just thinking about things…"

Akitsu crouched down to his level as she hugged him caringly, resting her head on his shoulder as she spoke softly "We are here to help you whenever you need it so don't feel like you have to bottle things up…me, Uzume-san and Nanami-san are all willing to help you"

Kichi smiled, it might not have helped with his decision but he was reminded that they would help him with anything he needed. He pulled back from her hold before kissing her softly on the lips for a few moments, Akitsu's icy blue wings bathing the room in light before he broke it to speak "Thank you Akitsu-chan…"

…

In her dark room at the Inn, Matsu sat as she looked over the MBI database. On the screen before her was pictures of various Ashikabi, Kichi, Minato and Yukari amongst the once most noticeable as she ran through the information as her eyes fixed themselves back onto Minato's profile picture as she spoke to herself

"Why does my heart flutter every time I look at you…? You're nothing special…but I'll have to watch out for number 88"

…

Kusano woke up with a start as she realized she needed to go to the toilet. The young blonde haired Sekirei quietly headed towards the room, the darkness making it look a lot creepier then she would've liked as she stepped down the corridor.

After a quick stop in th bathroom, she moved to wash her hands not looking into the mirror until the last moment to see a smiling Matsu, the darkness making her look eerie as Kusano screamed and rushed out of the room, intent to find Minato for comfort.

Matsu looking down sadly as she spoke quietly "I…just smiled…"

…

The residents of Izumo Inn sat around the table for breakfast, all listening to the recall of events from the previous night from Minato and Musubi. Kichi wondering why he didn't hear anything, although that may have been to do with both his ears being covered due to some sort of hugging fight while Uzume, Nanami and Akitsu were asleep that had resulted in him waking up with breasts pressed into both sides of his face.

"Oh my…So that's why Ku-chan disappeared from her sheets. I thought Sahashi-san took her and did this and that" Miya spoke, Minato looking shocked that she would think he'd do use things.

"I looked around the house in case someone broke in but there was no one after all…" Minato replied with a sigh before continuing to eat as Kagari asked

"What the ghost look like?"

Kusano shivered as she thought back to it before answering "An Oneesan with long hair and glasses…smiling"

"Glasses and long hair…?" Miya spoke quietly, Uzume speaking up without thinking

"Ahh! That is…"

"Uzume-san" Miya spoke, her aura causing most to jump as Uzume corrected herself

"Ah! No! That doesn't feel like it" Kichi looked at the veil Sekirei wondering what she was going to say before that, shivering as he felt Miya's eyes on him as she continued

"Ku-chan was probably dreaming. How can there be a ghost here? Uhuhuhuhu…There's no way something like that will come out" Miya spoke, the others leaning away from her before Musubi decided to ask

"What's a ghost?"

…

Musubi left the convience store with bags in hand, Akitsu and Nanami helping her although they had gone to a different shop for some of the other things. Checking her list she smiled as she had everything on it as she started to head home, a loud explosion going off behind her as Musubi looked back before starting to run as the explosions seemed to chase her.

"What is going on here?" She asked to no one in particular as she ran towards the inn with shopping in hand.

…

Minato decided now was a good chance to that a peaceful bath alone, Musubi was out on a shopping run with Nanami and Akitsu. Uzume was enjoying some time with Kichi, watching an old romantic movie that was being shown on the television although her Ashikabi had fell asleep while sitting on her lap.

He sat down in the furo as he thought over things, the majority being how his sister had gotten involved in the Sekirei Plan so easily just by bumping into Shiina. Another thing that didn't sit well with him was to do with the extra window on the second floor of the Inn as he moved to sit on a stool to wash his hair.

He ears twitched as he was sure someone was behind him as he blushed and started to stutter "Wh-Who? Musubi are you back? You don't have to wash my back, you know?"

Looking back his was surprised at seeing Matsu wearing only a towel, falling off the stool as he kept a hand on his towl to avoid any accidents as he asked

"Who are you!?" Matsu didn't reply as she knelt down to him, looking him over with her own red cheeks.

"Um, excuse me…Wh-Who are you?" Minato asked, hoping to get an answer from the red haired beauty before him.

"Sahashi Minato…" Matsu replied, shocking the black haired young man at the fact she knew his name as she started to list off details about him as she finished

"To put it simply an inadequate human… you, who is like that, are the ashikabi of Sekirei No. 2 Matsu…"

"Sekirei…?" Minato spoke surprised as he noticed Matsu's hands roaming his chest as she moved her face closer to his as she spoke

"This hot body…Please calm it down with your DNA"

Both jumped at the different voice surprised them "Huh? Is there someone in the bath?"

Musubi entered with a towel around her, noticing Minato as she spoke "Waah, Minato-sama…I'll wash your back"

"Mu-Musubi, ah… This is…" Minato started to protest while Matsu looked down to think as the boxing Sekirei decided to ask

"Huh? Who are you?" Matsu looked back up, grinning as she fixed her glasses as she spoke

"You appeared my enemy! Your return time was 30 seconds faster then I thought as expected of you, but…!"

The redheaded Sekirei pulled out a gun from seemingly nowhere as she continued, Minato confused as to where she hid it before "This was already included in the calculations!"

Matsu fired the net gun at Musubi, trapping the Sekirei inside it as Matsu turned back to Minato

"The disturbance has been taken care of now, the intercrossing of love…" Matsu spoke to herself, not noticing the panic Minato had fallen into as she tried to calm him

"Uhuhu, you don't have to be that scared. I'll experiment on you gent…" She was cut off by Miya who had her sword next to Matsu's face as she spoke seriously

"I thought the bath was too loud so I came here but…Impure acts in Izumo House's bath is prohibited, Matsu-san!"

"Ah, Miya-san, you're very angry, right?" Matsu spoke as she sweated under the fierce gaze of the landlady.

…

"I'm Matsu…I'm sorry I caused trouble" Matsu introduced herself again as all of the residents sat around the table as Miya added

"She also lives here as a resident in room 201"

"Is that the one at the end of the hallway?" Minato asked, Miya nodding as Kichi looked confused as Minato added

"You can tell from outside, but where is the entrance?"

"There's a secret room here?" Kichi asked confused, he didn't expect that although he didn't reallt look at the outsides of the Inn much in the first place before realising another question was bugging him.\

"Matsu-san…why are you hiding away?" Matsu blushed slightly embarrassed as she looked to a curious Minato as she spoke

"Ah when I camefrom MBI, I had a bit of…No, a lot of trouble to tell you the end result, I was being chased"

"I said this before but my husband was someone who didn't prevent people from coming here…the secret door was built by him as a joke." Miya spoke, looking down sadly as she continued

"My husband was in MBI's research lab for that reason, I believe that they had a certain intimacy…I'm sorry I didn't tell anyone but if she were going to cause trouble like this, I would have had to kick her out."

Matsu was crying as she held her hand before her as she spoke in a pleading tone "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I won't do it again! Miya-san, please forgive me!"

"Is that true?" Miya asked as Matsu bowed to the lilac haired woman as she spoke

"Yes, I won't do it again…I caused harm to everyone else too." With that she headed back upstairs to her to her hidden room as Kichi spoke

"I guess I should have a bath…" Picking himself up he soon found it easier then normal as Akitsu picked him up with an arm around his waist as she started off towards the bath as she called back to them

"I will help him Miya-san…"

"Hey…! Don't I get a say in this" Kichi shouted embarrassed, Uzume giggling while Nanami blushed at the scene. Minato sweatdropping as he watched the two other Sekireis head off after them as Miya sighed before speaking with a slight amused tone

"I guess I will have to make sure he doesn't try anything with them…don't want Minato-san's influence effecting him"

"I've not done anything wrong in front of him" Minato protested as Miya giggled into her hand as she headed off, the young man sighing before turning to Musubi

"Musubi, you ok?"

She nodded back as she spoke "Yes, but Minato-sama is amazing…It's your third"

…

Kujou sighed dramatically as she walked through the streets of the North District of Tokyo, she'd followed her feelings there but since then they had just been cut off.

'How am I supposed to find my Ashikabi now' the blond Sekirei thought annoyed, crossing her arms under her chest as she looked around, noticing the people ogling her as she spoke quietly to herself

"I hope he's charming and handsome...I couldn't stand some immature weird kid"

…

Author's Notes

Sorry its been so long for this one but I've had a bad case of Writer's block which has only slightly faded now. Anyway I hope you enjoy what I've managed to cobble together for now and I'll try and work on the next chapter while I'm working on my other stories.


End file.
